The Painful Truth
by Ouaysis
Summary: 16-year-old Peyton Anderson is a transfer student from a small private school. She soon makes new friends, and even an enemy. It's soon clear that one of her friends has a secret. What will happen when Peyton finally learns the painful truth?
1. Hogwarts

**Hey everyone! i hope you like my story. if you do, and you haven't all ready please go checkout some of my other stories, i'll love you forever if you do xD. **

**Disclaimer: I do own most of these characters, but if you've heard of them before, they're not mine. Even if i wish they were...........and everything else but those characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Peyton, wake up!" Someone said in my ear.

I groaned.

"Come on, Wakie, wakie!"

I groaned again, but I opened my eyes this time.

My sister-in-law Kylee stared down at me. Her blond, curly hair making a curtain around her face.

She raised her eyebrows, "Do I need to get water?"

I sat up quickly, "I'm up! I'm up!"

She chuckled her blue eyes sparkling, "That's what I thought. Hurry up and get dressed, breakfast is ready."

She left me to get dressed in peace. I threw my covers off and got out of bed. I went over to my dresser and opened a few drawers. I threw on a pair of jeans, a purple shirt, and black converse high-tops.

I put my long, strait brown hair into a pony tail in front of the mirror. I noted that my purple shirt accented my gray eyes nicely.

I walked down the hall to our kitchen, where Kylee had made pancakes and bacon.

"Mmm, smells good." I commented.

My older brother, Josh, was all ready at the table, reading the _Daily Prophet_ and eating. I sat down across from him.

"Morning" He said, not looking up.

"Morning" I replied.

"So, are you excited to be going to a new school?" Kylee asked as a plate of hot pancakes and bacon sat itself in front of me, directed by Kylee's wand.

I shrugged, "I guess."

Kylee sat down next to Josh, carrying her own plate in her hands.

"Really? Are you nervous?" She asked.

"A little" I confessed, grinning.

Kylee laughed, "I bet"

~~*~~*~~

Kylee, Josh, and I are all on Platform nine and three quarters.

"I think you'll love Hogwarts." Kylee said, "I certainly did."

I smiled, grateful for her trying to make me less nervous.

"Thanks."

I sighed, "I'll miss you both. Like always."

"We'll miss you too, sis" Josh said.

"Definitely." Kylee agreed.

I smiled sadly, "Bye. I'll write as soon as possible."

"Okay" Josh said, giving me a hug. "Bye."

I hugged him back.

"Bye Kylee" I said, giving her a hug.

"Bye" She said.

I grabbed my owl's cage and picked up my trunk.

"Love you both" I said.

"We love you too" Josh said, smiling along with Kylee. I smiled back.

"See you at Christmas" I said.

They just nodded. I turned towards the giant red train, and climbed on.

I found an empty compartment and sat Monroe, my owl, down on the seat. I put my trunk on the rack up ahead, and then sat down next to Monroe.

"Well Monroe, it's just you and me again." I said, slipping an owl treat through the bars for him. He hooted softly at me.

There was a knock on the glass door. I looked up.

A pretty girl with black hair and brown eyes was standing on the other side of the glass. Next to her, there was a boy with dirty blond hair, and ice blue eyes. I stood up and slid the door open.

"May we sit with you?" The girl asked.

I smiled, "Sure, go ahead."

I sat back down, so I wouldn't be in their way. They put their trunks on the rack and then sat down across from me.

"Hi. I'm Emma Snow, that's Landon Miller" She said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

The boy smiled at me. My stomach squirmed uncomfortably, but I just passed it off as nerves.

I smiled back shyly.

"I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you new here? There's no way you're a first year." Emma said.

I laughed, "No, you haven't. I'm a transfer student. My name is Peyton Anderson." I replied.

"Oh, cool! What school did you come from?" Landon asked.

"You've probably never heard of it. It's a small, private school called Madam Tibb's Magic Academy" I said.

"Yeah, never heard of it." Landon said.

"Me neither. What year are you in? Do you know?" Emma asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I do actually. I'm in sixth year. I have to be sorted with the first years though."

"Awesome! We're in sixth year too!" Emma said excitedly.

"Awesome!" I said.

~~*~~*~~

The castle was huge; I'd never seen anything like it before. Kylee had never said anything about exactly how _big _it was.

"How do you not get lost?" I asked.

Landon laughed, "You memorize things eventually. After you've gotten lost plenty of times."

"Gee, thanks. That certainly helps." I said sarcastically.

He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but to smile at him.

I had to meet Headmistress McGonagall when we got to the castle, so Landon and Emma left.

She saw me and looked confused for a minute, but comprehension dawned on her.

"Miss Anderson?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yes ma'am, that's me."

~~*~~*~~

The wait was nerve-wracking. I had to wait for all of the 11-year-olds before I could be sorted. Why couldn't I have been first? I sighed; I guess it doesn't really matter anyway.

After the last first year, McGonagall made an announcement,

"Last but not least, we have a transfer student who will need to be sorted. Miss Anderson?"

I took a deep breath, and then walked towards the stool. I sat down, and put the old hat on my head. It talked into my ear for a few minutes before shouting "RAVENCLAW!" for everyone to hear.

The table of blue and bronze burst in to cheers. I noticed Emma and Landon at that table, and went to sit by them.

Relief filled me; at least I would know two people. I was oddly grateful that Emma and Landon had decided to ask to sit with me. I could tell we were going to be great friends.

Emma stood up and hugged me tightly.

"Jeez, Em, don't kill her" Landon teased.

Emma let go of me and apologized.

I laughed, "It's okay, I'm just glad I'm in the same house as you two."

"Welcome to Ravenclaw." Landon said.


	2. Breakfast

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter two! Okay, so i'm going to try and get into the habit of updating every Monday and Thursday, but well see if i actually do it. lol, if not you cana ll yell at me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the paragraph describing the Ravenclaw common room, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

Emma and Landon showed me the way to Ravenclaw tower. Emma answered the riddle to get in, and Landon and I followed behind her.

The common room was beautifully cozy. It was a wide, circular room. There were graceful arched windows punctuating the walls, which were hung in blue and bronze silks. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars, which were echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. There were tables, chairs, and bookcase's filled with books. In a niche opposite the door, there was a tall statue of white marble. It was a beautiful, yet slightly intimidating, with a slightly quizzical smile in her lips. A delicate looking circlet had been reproduced in marble on top of her head.

"Who's that?" I asked in awe.

Landon chuckled, "That's Rowena Ravenclaw, founder of Ravenclaw house."

"Wow" I said.

"Yeah" Landon agreed.

"Come on; let's go up to our dorm!" Emma said, grabbing my arm.

"Night Landon!" She yelled as she started to pull me towards a door.

I stared in shock at Landon as Emma pulled me backwards. He had an amused expression on his face.

"Night!" He called after us.

Emma opened the door and started dragging me up a flight of stairs.

"Uh, Emma? How do you know where I'm sleeping?" I asked.

"I asked Professor Patil. She said you were in my dorm" Emma explained.

She stopped suddenly and I ran into her.

"Umph!" I said.

"Sorry" She said before opening a door to the left and pulled me into a big room, with five beds in it. There were several windows in the room.

Emma pointed to a four-poster bed next to a big window.

"That's yours" She said.

I smiled, "Thanks."

She smiled back, "Welcome."

There were two other girls in the room besides me and Emma. I assumed they where my other roommates.

A red haired, green eyed girl with a heart-shaped face was reading a book in an armchair in the corner. The other was spread across her bed, reading what looked like a Muggle gossip magazine. She was on her stomach, her feet crossed in the air. She had curly, bleach blonde hair with dark blue eyes and an oval face.

"Girls, this is Peyton Anderson" Emma announced.

The girl in the armchair put her book down, and smiled at me. I smiled back. She stood up and came over to me.

"Hey, I'm Danielle Smith, but you can just call me Dani." She said.

"Hi, Dani" I said.

She gave me a hug, and then went back to the chair and started reading again.

The girl on the bed said, "Hi Peyton" but otherwise just ignored us.

"That's Jane Baxter. She's really nice and fun to be with, but when she reads her magazines, nothing else exists" Emma explained.

I nodded in understanding and then went over to my bed and sat down. I missed my old friends, but I was glad to have new ones also.

I wondered what my best friend Sara was doing right now. She'd asked if she could come to Hogwarts with me, but her mother wouldn't let her.

I heard the door open and close, so I looked up.

A girl with a round face, blonde hair, brown highlights, and hazel eyes was standing by the door.

"Oh, hey Melissa, this is Peyton" She said, pointing towards me.

"Hey, I'm Melissa Donavan." She said with a smile.

I returned the smile, "Hello."

The next morning was the first day of term. Emma and I met Landon in the common room and the three of us went down to breakfast together. Professor Patil, head of Ravenclaw house, passed out our class schedules while we were eating. Emma took mine and looked at it and then passed it back with excitement.

"We have almost all the same classes!" She said, practically squealing.

"Cool!" I said.

Landon just rolled his eyes and continued eating.

Just then, there was a loud clamor coming from the doorway. I looked over to see a boy with unnatural green hair and blue eyes and a group of girls following him. He tripped his head back and laughed at something one of the girls said. I noticed one was actually standing next to him, and it looked like holding his hand. She was very pretty and had a strange slivery-red colored hair and light green eyes.

The boy and girl sat down at the Gryffindor table, and the other girls scattered and sat at their own tables.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That was Teddy Lupin. The girl is Victoire Weasley" Emma explained.

"Weasley, isn't that one of Harry Potter's friends?" I asked.

"One of her uncle's is, yeah." Landon said.

"Oh. Isn't Lupin one of the one's who died in the Final Battle?"

Landon shrugged, "I think so, but I'm not sure."

We ate silently for a few minutes.

"Wow!" I said, suddenly having an epiphany.

"What?" Emma and Landon asked at the same time.

"This room, this _very_ room, was where Harry Potter defeated Voldemort!" I said.

"Wow, you're right! I've never even thought about that!" Landon said in amazement.

"WOAH!" was all Emma managed to say.

When the warning bell rang, Landon and I managed to pull Emma to our first class. She seemed to have gone into shock at my discovery.


	3. New friends

**Hey everyone! i'm SOOOO sorry for not updating on Thursday like i said i would. I had a super busy day and by the time i had tie to do it, my mom kicked me off**. **So, for payback i'm going to give you two chapters. I hope you like them!**

* * *

I've been at Hogwarts for a week all ready. I like so far. Thankfully, I've only gotten completely lost three times. But, it is only the first week. It's Sunday afternoon and Emma, Landon, and I are all sitting outside by the lake doing left over homework. Well, I was actually reading a letter from Josh and Kylee, but I _had_ been doing homework. Suddenly I realized something.

"Emma, how come you haven't gotten any letters from your parents yet?" I asked.

Emma and Landon exchanged an uneasy glance. Okay, that's weird.

"Um, we -er- my family at home doesn't have an owl. And plus they're all very busy." She said, clearly uncomfortable.

I could tell she was lying, but I could also tell that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh" Was all I said.

We all did our work silently for a few minutes.

I heard soft footsteps on the grass and when they stopped I looked up. Teddy Lupin and Victorie Weasley were standing there.

"May we join you?" Teddy asked.

I nodded, "Fine by me."

I looked at the others. They nodded.

"Of course" Landon said.

They both sat down and I noticed they were holding hands. Teddy's hair was a natural light brown color.

"I'm Peyton" I said.

"Nice to meet you, I assume you all ready now our names?" Teddy asked.

I nodded.

Just then three girls walked by looking at Teddy and giggling.

When they had passed, Teddy sighed and rolled his eyes. I noticed he tightened his grip on Victoire's hand.

I raised my eyebrows, "Annoying?"

Teddy groaned, "You have no idea. Plus, they all seem to be completely oblivious to the fact that I'm _not_ single.

Teddy and Victoire looked at each other, the love for each other was very clear.

"I'm sorry." I said sympathetically.

Teddy shrugged, "It's okay. It's mostly my family they're after anyway. They're fascinated by who my family is. They don't care about who I am personally."

I gave him a puzzled looked and he laughed.

"They always want autographs or something. It's always someone." He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh" I said.

"So, Peyton, where did you transfer from?" Victoire asked.

"Uh, Madam Tibb's Magic Academy" I answered.

"Cool, I don't think I've ever heard of it before." Victoire said.

"It's pretty small and not very widely known. I only know of it because my parents went there." I explained.

"Oh, that's nice." She said.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Where do your parents work?" Emma asked, "We haven't really talked much about our personal lives yet."

I felt a twinge of sadness.

"They were killed. By Bellatrix Lestrange a year after I was born." I said.

For some odd reason, Emma went pale.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Emma nodded and smiled, "Yeah. I'm fine."

I thought it was strange, but passed it off as nothing.

"I'm sorry." Landon said, sympathetically.

I shrugged, "Don't be, I don't remember them much, but my life is good. My older brother and I lived with my grandparents until he turned 17. And then I moved in with him."

"Sounds like me" Teddy said, although I could tell he was being sarcastic, I could hear the sadness in his voice.

Victoire frowned slightly as if she didn't approve of his comment, but stayed quite.

"What do you mean?" I asked, although I all ready knew the answer.

"My parents died in the Final Battle. I live with my Grandma."

"Oh, I see." I said.

Victoire laughed, "He practically lives at Aunt Ginny's and Uncle Harry's though. Harry's his godfather."

Teddy just grinned.

"What's it like?" I asked, "Being related to someone famous, I mean."

Victoire shrugged, "It's annoying when we're out in public sometimes, but he's just like any other uncle."

I smiled, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Victoire smiled to let me know she understood.


	4. Quidditch Captain

When my alarm clock went off I woke to the sun shining on my blankets and Emma leaning over my head. I jumped when I first saw her, not recognizing her at first. I turned off my alarm clock.

"Emma!" I groaned.

She grinned down at me.

"Morning!" She said, in her way-too-cheerful attitude.

I sat up and pulled the covers back. I stretched before standing up.

Emma went and sat down on her own bed while I went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When I was done I didn't see Emma in our dorm so I figured she went down to the common room to meet Landon. Just as I thought, Emma and Landon were waiting for me downstairs.

"Hey guy's" I greeted them.

"Hey Peyton" Landon said.

"Hey" said Emma.

"Come on, I'm starving" Landon said, leading the way to the door.

~~*~~*~~

We were almost to the Entrance Hall when a tall, brown haired, brown eyed boy came up to me. He had an air of arrogance to him.

"Hey, you're Payton Anderson, the transfer student, right?" He asked, grinning at me.

I nodded, "Yes, I am. Do I know you?"

"I'm Brad, Brad Collins." He replied, in a tone that clearly suggested that I should all ready know.

I raised my eyebrows, "Can I help you, Mr. Collins?"

"I'm Hufflepuff Quidditch captain" He said, still grinning.

Emma and Landon both had their arms folded across their chests behind me.

"Yeah? And? What do you want?" I asked, staring to get irritated.

Did he think being a Quidditch captain was supposed to impress me?

"I just thought I'd introduce myself" He said, trying to keep the conversation going.

I could tell he was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay. And I care why?" I asked.

He finally stopped grinning and glared at me. Was that the best he could do? Seriously?

He just stood there, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm hungry, so if you don't mind. I'd appreciate it if you moved." I said.

"No thanks. I'm good right where I am." He replied.

No one noticed me flick my wand towards his feet.

"Okay, fine by me" I said.

I walked by him, bumping his shoulder with mine on the way.

Emma and Landon followed me.

"What was that?!" I demanded, "Way to back me up!"

"Sorry. He's not exactly someone you want to mess with" Landon said.

"Yeah" Emma agreed, "He can get ugly."

I shrugged, "He doesn't look too menacing."

"Well he is. Plus, he's a big suck-up. So _he_ never gets in trouble" Emma said.

I snorted, "Oops."

"Oops?" Landon asked.

"I stuck his shoes to the floor" I said, sitting down at Ravenclaw table.

"You what?!" He asked with a groan.

"Why would you do that?" Emma asked.

"Because, he was annoying me. Besides, he obviously deserved it." I said.

They both groaned.

"You're toast" Emma said.

~~*~~*~~

I wondered why I hadn't seen the annoying Quidditch captain before. I shrugged, I guess I just hadn't paid much attention to others before. When we walked into Charms, he was there, talking to Professor Patil. Complaining, no doubt. He pointed to me as I walked in and Professor Patil turned to look at me.

"Miss Anderson?" Professor Patil asked.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked sweetly.

"Could you come up here please?" She said.

"Yes, ma'am. But what on earth for?" I asked, feigning innocence.

I walked up to the front of the class, where Brad and Professor Patil were.

"Mr. Collins here says you stuck his shoes to the floor this morning." Prof. Patil said.

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth.

"Is this true?" She asked.

I acted hurt, "I would never dream of doing such a thing! I repulse the thought of any sort of violence."

"Hmmm" Patil said, looking from me to Brad and then back again.

"Was there anyone with you this morning?" She asked both of us.

We nodded.

"Yes Professor, Emma and Landon were there." I said.

Professor Patil nodded, "Mr. Miller, Ms. Snow. Please come up here."

Emma and Landon came to the front of the class grimly.

I turned my head so Professor Patil couldn't see my face. I winked at them.

"Mr. Miller, did you hear Ms. Anderson say any kind of spell when you met Mr. Collins in the corridor this morning?"

Landon shook his head, "No Ma'am."

Patil turned to Emma, "Ms. Snow?"

"No Professor" Emma said.

"Thank you" Professor Patil said.

"Well, , I'm afraid you no proof of Ms. Anderson doing anything to you in the corridor this morning. Go sit down, all of you." She instructed.

"But Professor! They're her friends! Of course they would take her side!" Brad protested.

"I said, sit down! Mr. Collins. Or would you like detention?" She asked.

Brad sighed angrily and went back to his seat.

The three of us went and sat down. I turned, grinning, toEmma and Landon.

"How did you do it?" Landon asked.

"A non-verbal sticking charm" I whispered back.

"Wow, that's amazing. We _just_ started them here."

"Oh, well I did them last year. I guess I'll get 100% on that test, huh?" I said.

"Yeah" Landon said.

We were quiet after that, as Professor Patil had just started the lesson.


	5. A Date

**Once again i am SOOO sorry for not updating yesterday, but since i seem to fail at updating on Thursdays i'm going to switch. First, i want to know your opinion. Do you want me to update on Wednesday or Friday? Leave you answer in the reviews, please. **

* * *

The day after the Brad incident I seemed to be seeing him a lot. I had a feeling he was doing it on purpose. Every time I looked at him, he glared at me. I assumed that this was supposed to intimidate me. However, it was just amusing.

We're currently in Transfiguration and he's glaring at me like it will make me disappear or something.

"He's pathetic" I muttered to Landon.

He nodded, "Yeah, he obviously he doesn't like it when someone beats him at his own game."

I just rolled my eyes.

The bell rang and I started to pack my things up. Landon and Emma had Divination instead of Muggle Studies this period, so we made arrangements to meet for lunch. I couldn't understand how they could take that subject, but they claimed it was an easy grade. Of course, so was Muggle Studies at least for me it was. The Ravenclaw's had Muggle Studies with the Hufflepuff's also. Oh yay, more time with Brad.

I sat down at a desk and started pulling out my books. Caleb Johnson, a Hufflepuff and fellow classmate, came and sat next to me.

"Hey Caleb" I said.

"Hey Peyton. You don't mind, do you?" He asked, gesturing to the empty seat next to me.

Caleb had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"'Course not" I said.

"OK, thanks."

I nodded, "Sure."

"I like your hair today" He commented.

This surprised me, as I had left my hair down this morning instead of putting it in a pony tail like usual because I was running late.

"Oh, thanks" I said.

"You're welcome" He said, grinning.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked suddenly, but quietly so no one else could hear.

"Er-no" I answered sheepishly.

He looked thoughtful, "Really? That blond you're always with? He's not your boyfriend?"

I snorted quietly, "Definitely not! We're just friends."

He looked thoughtful again. I half expected him to ask me out.

Instead he said, "Well, that's a shame. Any guy would be lucky to have you caring for them."

I felt myself blushing. I bit my bottom lip.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"It's true" He insisted.

I was relieved that Professor Moore decided to start the lesson then, so Caleb wouldn't say anything more.

"Turn to page 35, please." He said.

We all obeyed silently.

~~*~~*~~

Our class had run late, so I rushed to get out of the room. Our Muggle Studies classroom was one the fourth floor, so I had a ways to go. I sighed.

I was just about to go through the door when someone grabbed my arm.

"Oi!" I said angrily.

I turned around and Caleb was grinning at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, annoyed.

He let go of my arm, but kept grinning.

"I was thinking during class." He looked totally calm.

Great. This should be interesting.

"And?" I asked, trying to hurry him up.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" He asked.

I was taken aback, my annoyance at him disappeared. Did he really just ask me out?

"Um. Yeah, that would be great." I said.

"Really?" He seemed shocked.

I nodded, "Yes, really. But I have to run. I'll see you later?"

"Okay, I'll find you. Bye."

" Bye." I said, turning and taking off down the corridor.

I bumped into a few people, so yelled a 'sorry' without stopping. I didn't stop until I got to the Great Hall and saw Emma and Landon at Ravenclaw table. I sat down next to Emma, panting.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" She asked.

"Sorry" I said after catching my breath a little, "Class went over."

She just shrugged.

I piled my plate with food, even more hungry from running all the way down here.

"Guess what!" I said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Caleb Johnson asked me out!"

"Awesome! Who's that?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, who's that?" Landon repeated.

"He's a Hufflepuff sixth year. He's in my Muggle Studies class." I explained.

"Oh, cool!" Emma said, "Is he nice?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he seems really sweet."

"Do we get to meet him?" Landon asked.

Was it just me, or did he sound upset?

"Sure" I said.

Landon just went back to eating and Emma and I started talking about what I could wear and what I could do with my hair.

~~*~~*~~

Landon, Emma and I were heading to our common room when Caleb caught up to us.

"Peyton! Wait up!" He called from behind us.

I stopped and turned around, "Oh, hey Caleb."

Emma and Landon stopped and turned also.

"Emma, Landon, this is Caleb. Caleb, this is Emma and Landon, my best friends." I said.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you" Caleb said politely.

"Hi! I'm so glad to meet you!" Emma said, hugging him.

Caleb seemed startled, but hugged her back.

"Hello." Landon said, offering his hand.

Did I imagine his cold tone? That was ridiculous, why would he care who I dated? Caleb shook his hand and then turned to me.

"So, is tomorrow good for you? I have Quidditch practice Thursday so I can't do it then."

I nodded, "Yes, that's fine."

He grinned, "Okay. See you then, I'll see you in the Entrance Hall at 8 p.m. 'Kay?"

"Okay" I said.

He waved and then walked off.

Emma squealed, "I can't wait!"

I giggled, "You'd think you're the one going on a date tomorrow, not me."

She giggled too, "Sorry. I'm just so happy for you!"


	6. Picnic

"You look fabulous!" Emma exclaimed as I came out of the bathroom.

I chuckled, "Thanks."

I was wearing a purple shirt with a dark colored jean mini-skirt and grey leggings. I was also wearing make-up, which I didn't usually bother with.

"Are you sure you don't want to borrow shoes? I won't mind" Emma said, looking down at my black Chuck Taylor's skeptically.

Dani rolled her eyes, "Relax Emma, she looks great."

Emma sighed, "Okay."

Dani smiled at me, "He'll love it."

I smiled back, "Thanks."

"Should I do something with my hair?" I asked, unsure.

Dani and Emma both shook their heads.

"No, you look perfect" Emma said.

Dani nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Well, I'm ff then. See you girls later."

"Bye!" they said together as I walked out the door.

I was trying to figure out where we could possibly have a date around here when I bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry" I said, looking to see who it was.

"It's okay." Landon said.

We both laughed when we saw each other.

"Oh, hey Peyton." He said.

"Hi."

We both took a step back. Landon looked at me, and then smiled.

"You look very pretty tonight." Landon said.

For some odd reason, this made me blush. What was wrong with me?! It's just Landon!

"Thanks" I said.

I looked at my watch.

"Uh, I've got to go, bye." I said, turning towards the door.

"Woah, hold on there. Where are you going?" Landon asked.

"I've got to meet Caleb in 10 minutes"

Did his expression just darken? I frowned. Why does he care?

"Oh, yeah your _date_. Bye then." His voice was calm, so maybe I was just imagining it.

"Bye" I said, opening the door and making my way down to the Entrance Hall.

When I got there, Caleb was leaning against the wall. He was wearing a green shirt and jeans, his dark brown hair falling slightly over his dark green eyes. His face lit up into a smiled when he saw me. I smiled back.

"You look great." He said.

"Thanks you too."

I didn't fail to notice that he only said 'great' when Landon said I looked 'very pretty'. _ Peyton, stop it! _What am I doing, thinking about Landon? He's a friend. That's all. Besides, Emma and Dani said I looked good too. It's just the nice thing to do! I forced myself to push the thought away.

Caleb grinned, "You ready?"

I nodded, "Yep."

"Good." He held out his hand, so I took it. He led me out the giant oak doors and down towards the Black Lake. As we got closer, I saw that there was a blanket on the grass and a basket on top of that.

He led me to the blanket and sat down, so I sat next to him.

"Wow, this is beautiful." I said.

"Like you."

I bit my bottom lip. Kinda cheesy, but still sweet.

"So, tell me about yourself." He said, sticking his elbows out behind him and leaning on them.

"Hm. Well I live with my older brother, Josh, and his wife, Kylee. Josh is an Auror and Kylee's a writer, although she only has one book published so far." I said.

He grinned, "Big brother, huh? And an Auror, should I be scared?"

I grinned back, "No, he's cool with me dating whoever. He couldn't do much anyway, well he _could_, but he won't."

"Anyone else to worry about? No dad?"

I shook my head, "No. My parents died when I was a baby."

His smile faded, "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to….."

"No. It's okay, you didn't know." I reassured him, smiling.

"But still I should've……" He said, worried.

"It's fine. I swear."

His grin finally returned.

"How 'bout you?" I asked, "Your parents still alive?"

He nodded, "Yeah. They're Muggles though, I'm the only wizard in the family. My mom's a nurse and my dad's a lawyer. I have an older brother and a younger sister."

I smiled, "Cool."

He just nodded.

We talked for another hour or so and ate Pumpkin Pasty's and Cauldron Cake's. After a couple of hours we decided we'd better get back to the castle.

"I'll see you in the morning" He said.

He'd lit a lantern with his wand so we could see.

"Yeah. I had a great time tonight Caleb. Thank you." I said.

"I had a great time too. And you're welcome." He said, smiling at me.

We hugged for a few seconds.

"Night" I said.

"Good night, Peyton." He said.

He kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and started walking towards the castle. He didn't follow me, so I assumed he was cleaning up.

Once in the castle, I made my way to Ravenclaw Tower, thinking about my night with Caleb. The common room was pretty empty when I got there so I headed up the stairs and to my dorm. Emma and Dani were talking on Emma's bed when I walked in.

"You have to tell us everything!" Emma said, excitedly but quietly, since Melissa and Jane were sleeping all ready.

I nodded, "One sec let me change."

I put on my P.J.s and then joined them. I told Emma and Dani all about my wonderful night and then we went to bed.


	7. Secrets

It's October, and the first Hogsmeade weekend of term.

I was looking for Emma and Landon when I heard familiar voices coming from behind the door leading to the boy's dormitories. I walked closer and I could hear what they were saying.

"She's happy Emma, what do you think that will do. It will just confuse her." Landon said.

"But you need to tell her!" Emma insisted.

"I'm not going to ruin this. Even if I don't like him, she does. I'm not telling her and ruining that!"

"Look, if you don't tell her, then I will." Emma said stubbornly.

I could picture her crossing her arms. Landon sighed in frustration. There was a short silence before Landon spoke up.

"I'll tell her when you tell her." He said coolly.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

Yeah, what w_as_ he talking about?

"You know what I'm talking about." Landon said pointedly.

Silence again.

"Fine" Emma said icily.

"What?!" Landon asked, clearly shocked.

"You heard me. I'll tell her. She needs to know."

"You're serious?" Landon asked incredulously.

"I'm dead serious." Emma said.

I walked away from the door and dropped into an armchair. What are they telling me? Why did Emma sound so mad? And Landon so shocked? Well, at least I know I'll find out sooner or later. I just hope it'll be sooner rather than later. I heard the door open and then close.

"Peyton, you here?" She asked happily.

Apparently, she'd gotten her bubbly attitude back.

"Yeah. Over here, in the chair." I said.

"Oh, okay." She said.

Landon and Emma came over and stood by the chair.

"You ready to go?"Landon asked.

I nodded and stood, "I'm ready. Are you?"

They both nodded.

"All right, let's go." I said.

The plan was that I'd spend the morning with them, eat lunch with them and Caleb, and then leave with Caleb.

"You guys don't mind me spending the afternoon with Caleb, do you?" I asked, as we walked.

"Of course not! He's your boyfriend you need to spend time with him" Emma said.

"Thanks. Landon?" I asked.

He seemed thoughtful, after a few seconds he answered.

He shrugged, "It's not really my choice."

"Yes it is, if you don't want me to go with him, I won't." I said.

He shook his head, "No, Em's right. He's your boyfriend and you need to do stuff with him. We'll be fine."

Did I imagine the pause before the word 'Boyfriend'?

"Okay. But what's wrong?" I asked, noticing his bothered expression.

He looked surprised, "What? Nothing's wrong."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Landon, I know you. And I know something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Yeah Landon, what's wrong?" Emma said in a teasing voice.

He shot a glare at Emma before sighing in defeat.

"It's just, I don't really like him. He seems……._too _nice." He confessed.

That's it? He doesn't _like_ him? Who is he, my big brother? I sighed inwardly. I guess he's just worried.

"Don't worry Landon, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself" I teased.

"I know. Just be careful, okay?" He asked his eyes boring into mine.

"Okay, I promise." I said, grinning.

He smiled, "Good."

~~*~~*~~

Landon, Emma and I had spent the morning buying sweets, drinking Butterbeer, and exploring Hogsmeade. They'd been here many times, but I'd never been here before. Now its lunch time and we're heading to the Three Broomsticks to meet Caleb.

Caleb was waiting for us at the door. He smiled at me.

"Hey Beautiful." He said.

"Hi" I said, returning his smile.

Landon glared at him. I rolled my eyes. What was his problem? Seriously!

"Hello, Emma" Caleb said.

"Hey!" Emma replied cheerfully.

"Landon" He said politely.

"Caleb" Landon returned hostilely.

Caleb opened the door for me and Emma, then followed us, letting go of the door. When Landon walked in, he glared at the back of Caleb's head.

I held back as Emma and Caleb went to get a table.

"Be nice" I warned.

"Why should I?" He snapped.

"Please? For me?" I asked.

He sagged his shoulders and sighed in frustration.

"Fine."

I smiled, "Thanks."

He just rolled his eyes.

~~*~~*~~

Emma and Landon left, and Caleb and I are walking up a path towards the Shrieking Shack.

"So, have you heard from your brother lately?" Caleb asked, making small talk.

"No, he doesn't write that much. He's always really busy." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

I shrugged, "It's okay. Kylee and I are always worrying about him, but we know he can handle it."

We'd made it to the clearing, so we stopped.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Landon, he can be kind of……." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Caleb smirked, "If you ask me, I'd say he's jealous."

My eyes went wide, "He's not gay!"

Caleb laughed, "I meant jealous of _me_!"

I blushed, "Oh. Sorry."

I thought about what Caleb said. Could Landon really be jealous? It would sort of explain his behavior towards Caleb. No, that's ridiculous. He's just being a good friend.

I shook my head, "Nah, I don't think that's it."

He shrugged, "Whatever you say."

He stepped closer and tucked a strand of lose hair behind my ear.

He looked worried, "_You _don't_……_You know…….Have feelings for…….?"

"Landon?" I asked, surprised.

He nodded, biting his lower lip.

I snorted, "No!"

He smiled in relief, "Okay."

I didn't, did I? My stomach does do a flip every time he smiles at me. And my heart rate increases when we touch…..No, that absolutely ridiculous! He's my best friend. That's all! I pushed the thought away, knowing it wasn't fair to Caleb.

Caleb leaned in, getting closer and closer. Gently, his lips touched mine. When I didn't protest, he put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me closer. I kissed him back.

The kiss grew intense, too intense for my liking. I pushed him away gently. I half expected him to protest, but he just smiled at me.

"That was better than I imagined." He said, breathing slightly harder than normal.

What was that supposed to mean?! Did he think I wasn't a good kisser, or he just didn't know what to expect? I knew it was supposed to be a complement, but I couldn't help but feel defensive and a little hurt. Now Landon….._he_ wouldn't have said someting like that………._Dang_ _it_! _Stop_ _it_! _I do _not_ like Landon! And He doesn't like me_. I told myself firmly.

I realized Caleb was giving me a funny look, so I smiled and nodded.

I looked at my watch, "I've- er- got to go. I'll see you later?" I said.

"Okay. Bye, Peyton."

I started to walk off when Caleb called after me.

"Wait! Peyton! Do you want me to walk you back to the castle?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No. I'll be fine. But thank you for the offer."

He nodded, "Okay, if you're sure."

I nodded. He smiled, so I smiled back, and then walked away.

I didn't really have to go, Emma and Landon weren't expecting me back until dinner and it was only 4 o'clock. But I needed time to think. Maybe Landon was right, I _should_ be careful. I wasn't sure why, but our kiss bothered me. I shook off the feeling. What does it matter? We kissed! It felt wonderful. My lips felt a little hot when I thought about it. I couldn't wait to get to the castle and tell Emma.

~~*~~*~~

I found Emma in the common room, doing homework.

"Emma!" I said, practically squealing.

She looked up and saw me; she stood and came over to me.

"Peyton! How'd it go?" She asked.

"We kissed!"

She gasped, "Oh my gosh! That's so cool!"

We hugged excitedly. Landon came up beside us.

"What's up?" He asked.

"They kissed!" Emma squealed.

Landon had a weird expression on his face; it was a mix of anger and alarm.

The look cleared and he smiled, but I could tell it was forced, "That's great."

"Thanks" I said, smiling back.


	8. A Piggy Back Ride and A Flower

**So sorry for not updating yesterday! It was the first day back to school from having a week off and it completely blew my mind. But i'm updating today and you even get three chapters!!!! Yay!! I hope you like them**.

**~ Ouaysis**

* * *

It's Halloween, and Emma and I are waiting for Landon in the common room.

Emma sighed, "I wish he'd hurry up."

Just as she said this, Landon came out of the door leading to the boys' dormitories.

"There you are!" Emma said, "I was just about to go get you!"

Landon rolled his eyes, "You're so impatient."

"Yup!" She agreed.

We were almost to the door, when Emma stopped, making Landon and me stop also. We both gave her questioning looks.

"Hey Landon?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"You should give me a piggy-back ride!" Emma said cheerfully.

"No" Landon said flatly.

"Yes! Please?" Emma asked again.

"No" He refused.

"Please!?" She begged.

I held back a laugh as Landon glared playfully at her.

"If you don't, I won't come to your house for Christmas!" She said.

Landon snorted, "You call that a threat?!"

Emma crossed her arms and pouted. I was laughing silently so hard I was shaking. She stuck out her bottom lip and gave him her best puppy-dog face. Landon sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"Ugh, Fine! But only two floors!" He said, finally giving in.

"Yay!" Emma cheered, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get on." He said, bending down so she could climb on to his back.

I had finally composed myself, and stopped laughing. I held the door open for Landon. He looked amused, rather than annoyed, like most guy's I knew would've been. Caleb was waiting for me outside the door. He was leaning on the wall, and had a single red rose in his hand.

I didn't know he knew where Ravenclaw common room was, I thought to myself. Oh well, doesn't really matter anyway.

"Hey Beautiful." He said.

I smiled at him, "Hey."

He walked over to me and handed me the rose.

"For you." He said.

"Er-thanks." I said, taking it.

"Don't you like it?" He asked, frowning at my reaction.

"Yes, it's very sweet."

"So what's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"I'm allergic to roses. They make me sneeze and make my eyes water if I'm near them to long." I explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I said, "You didn't know."

Landon turned around, Emma still on his back.

"You coming Peyton?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, sorry."

Caleb took my other hand and we walked together behind Landon and Emma.

"Are they dating?" Caleb asked.

I snorted, "No."

"Really? She seems, I don't know, too excited to just be his friend."

"That's just Emma, she's always like that." I explained, "Very overly optimistic."

"Hmmm" Caleb said, shrugging.

In front of us, Landon stopped.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Your two floors are up. You walk from here." He stated.

"I'm not letting go!" Emma said, tightening her hold on him.

"That's fine" Landon said simply.

He unclenched Emma's arms and dropped her. She screamed and fell to the floor, onto her butt.

I started laughing.

"It's so not funny!" She declared.

I nodded, "Yeah it so is!"

Caleb grinned and nodded, "Yeah, it is."

Landon was laughing also. Emma stood up and smacked Landon across the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Don't be telling me 'Ow'!" She said, stomping off towards the direction of the Great Hall. Landon followed her.

When Caleb and I finally made it to the Great hall, Emma and Landon where happily sitting next to each other, talking.

"I don't understand them, one minute they're fighting, the next they're best friends." Caleb said.

I shrugged, "It's just the way they are."

"Yeah, I guess." He said. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye" I said.

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then went over to the Hufflepuff table, as I went to join Landon and Emma.

"I see you two made up." I commented as I sat down, sitting across from them.

"Yeah" Emma agreed, "He's too lovable to stay mad at."

Landon snorted, "Yeah, sure Emma, you just can't hold a grudge."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

I handed Emma the rose Caleb had given me.

"Here Em, have a flower." I said.

"Aw, thank you. I'm touched." She said, acting emotional.

"Yeah, yeah. I just can't be near it much longer. They give me allergies."

She gasped, "Flowers give you allergies?!"

I chuckled, "No, only roses."

"Wow, how depressing." Emma said.

"Sure, if you say so." I said.

She used her wand to make the stem shorter and to make it stay in her hair.

"Caleb though you were a couple." I said lightly, filling my plate with food.

Landon snorted into his cup.

"Why?" He asked, lowering the cup.

I shrugged, "I don't know, he just said Emma acted too friendly. Said it seemed like she likes you as more than a friend."

Landon and Emma, who were sitting side-by-side, looked at each other.

"Eeeew!" They both said at the same time.

I laughed, "Yeah. I told him you weren't, but I don't think he believed me."

"That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard. Not that you're not attractive Landon. It's just, he's like my brother, you know?"

I nodded.

"Exactly, Emma is like my sister. That's just wrong." He said.


	9. Rumors

I was walking to the common room from the library when I heard some girls talking.

"Did you hear Caleb was cheating on her?" One of them asked, glancing uneasily at me as I passed.

What did she say? Did she just say Caleb? I thought.

"Yeah, I heard he was seen snogging some other Hufflepuff girl." The other said.

He couldn't be cheating on me. He's perfect, so romantic and sweet. Dread filled me; maybe the reason for the perfection was _because_ he wasn't faithful. I looked at my watch; he'd just be getting off Quiddtich practice. I changed my path, heading for the Entrance Hall instead.

This wasn't the first time I'd heard about the rumors, but it was the first time I'd heard them myself. Emma and Landon--Landon especially--had both told me that they'd heard rumors. I hurried out the front doors and down the grounds towards the Quidditch Pitch. I saw others from the Hufflepuff team heading up to the castle, so I knew they were done.

I finally made it to the locker rooms and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Said a vaguely familiar voice.

I opened the door and walked in.

Brad Collins stood there, a box in his arms. He smirked when he was me. I didn't dwell on that. Caleb was still there, putting his robes into his locker.

"Peyton?" He asked in surprise.

I turned to Brad, "Could we have a minute please?"

"Sure. I'm done, so take your time." He said.

Brad looked Caleb strait in the eye before leaving. I didn't know what I meant, and I didn't really care either.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked, worry creasing his expression.

"There are rumors going around the school about you." I said, dropping my book bag on the floor.

"Rumors?" He asked.

"Don't act like you don't know Caleb! They're saying that someone caught you snogging some Hufflepuff girl!" I said, tears stinging my eyes.

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Peyton, babe, that's just what they are. Rumors. Nothing more. I would never hurt you. I-" He broke off suddenly. And took my hands in his.

"I love you." He said gently.

I blinked twice, slowly taking in what he just said. He loved me? But, we're only 16, how could he love me?

"Are you sure?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He smiled, "Yes. I've never felt this way about anyone Peyton. Not before I met you."

I must have looked confused because he lifted my head gently with his finger and looked me in the eye.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same. I just needed to tell you." He said.

I blushed, "No, no. I do, I feel the same."

I think. I could love him right? Even if not this moment, I could start loving him.

He smiled and I smiled back.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I should've known you wouldn't do that."

"No, I'm glad you confronted me. It's better than just assuming things." He said, "It's not good to assume."

He framed my face with his hands. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back. The kiss grew passionate. When I thought he was about to break apart, he pulled me closer. I started to protest, but he forced his lips to mine again, stopping me. Suddenly, he started un-buttoning his robe with one hand.

I pushed him away.

"What are you doing!?" I demanded.

He seemed surprised by my actions.

"I thought………" He started. But I stopped him.

"What? That I'd just go with it? That I'd want the same?" I asked bitterly.

"Well……Yeah" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well you're wrong!" I said, hurt.

Caleb groaned, "Please don't tell me you're one of those saving-myself-for-marriage girls."

His words stung; I felt tears in my eyes.

"Yes, I am! If you have a problem with that, then I don't think this relationship will work!"

We were both silent for a moment.

"Look, Peyton, I'm sorry. I-"

I held up my hand, stopping him.

"No Caleb, I don't want to hear your apologies. I need to think. And you need to figure out your priorities. If you really do love me, you'll respect me. And my decisions." I said.

I walked past him, bumping his shoulder with mine. I picked up my bag, but I stopped.

"I thought you said it wasn't good to assume things!? I think you should take some of your own advice" I said, walking out the door.

I went up to the castle, but I went straight to the common room instead of going down to dinner.

I put my bag in my dorm and then came back down to wait for Emma and Landon.

I can't believe he just _assumed_ I'd sleep with him. Especially right after he said it wasn't good to _assume_. What a hypocrite.

Emma and Landon entered the common room, they both sighed in relief when they saw me.

"There you are!" Emma exclaimed.

"We were worried when Caleb came to dinner without you." Landon said.

"What happened?" Emma asked gently, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I sighed, and then told them the whole story.

"I can't believe he could be such a jerk!" Emma said.

I glanced over at Landon. His fists were clenched in fists and his eyes burned in anger.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said.

I stood up, "I'm going to bed. You coming Emma?"

"I'll be up in a bit" She said, standing up and giving me a big hug.

"Night Landon" I said.

"Night" He said.

Landon stood up and gave me a hug also. His hug was different than normal. It seemed……guarded, like he was holding something back. He let go, and I headed towards the door. I looked behind my shoulder before opening it. Landon was still standing. He looked confused. I sighed and opened the door. I walked slowly up the staircase.

Could Landon possibly have feelings for me? Or was he just concerned about me because he's my best friend? I sighed again. I don't have the energy to think about this right now. I'll worry about it later. When I reached my dorm, I got ready and went to bed.


	10. Taking A WAlk

I was sitting in Muggle Studies when Caleb sat next to me.

"Come on, Peyton! It's been three days! This silence is killing me!" He whispered urgently.

I picked up my stuff and stood up.

"Good!" I hissed, moving over to the next desk and sitting next to someone else.

After class, he stopped me outside the door. I crossed my arms.

"What?" I asked.

"Please, Peyton. I'm sorry! I love you, I really do. I promise I won't try anything you don't want me to. I miss you."

I sighed, "I'll think about it. Meet me in the Entrance Hall after dinner. We'll go for a walk."

"Thank you! I'll be there, I promise." He said.

I just rolled my eyes and walked away to meet Landon and Emma for lunch.

"I agreed to meet Caleb after dinner" I said as we walked.

"What? Why?" Landon asked.

I sighed, "Because, I really like him. And I think he deserves a second chance."

"I don't" He said.

"Well you're not the one who gets to make that decision, are you?" Emma asked.

"I'm telling you Peyton, he's not good for you." Landon insisted, ignoring Emma.

"If you're not going to support Peyton's decision, then shut up," Emma said.

Landon rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Thanks Em, for agreeing with me," I said gratefully.

"No problem." She said, smiling.

~~*~~*~~

I'm sitting in the Entrance Hall, waiting for Caleb. I half wanted him not to show up, but I knew he'd come.

I sighed. Was this the right thing to do? I love him, I think. Maybe not totally and completely, but I do love him. I sighed again. Yes, I was doing the right thing.

I heard footsteps and looked up. Caleb was grinning at me.

"Hey" He said.

I smiled and stood up.

"Hey."

Even though I knew this was right, something felt wrong. I had a gut feeling that this wasn't going to end well. I shrugged it off, that was ridiculous.

"Ready to talk?" I asked.

"Talk?" He asked. He sounded worried.

"Yes, talk. I'm not breaking up with you, don't worry." I said, taking his hand.

He sighed in relief. I led him outside.

"Well, I thought it through, and I don't want you to go. I love you too," I said, "So I'm giving you a second chance."

His face lit up in a smile, "Thank you."

"I've been thinking too. I promise to respect your boundaries." He said.

"Thank you," I said, "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I've missed you, I know that sounds lame, but I did." He said.

"No, it's not lame. I missed you too." I said.

We talked for awhile longer. I looked at my watch.

"We should go back" I said.

"You're right, it's getting late."

We walked back to the castle together. Once we got to the Entrance Hall we stopped.

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning" I said.

He smiled at me and looked me in the eye. He brought his lips to mine. I could tell from the kiss he wanted more, but was respecting me. I was grateful for that. I kissed him back softly. We broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Thank you," I said again.

He knew what I was referring to, "You're welcome. See you in the morning."

I nodded, smiling.

"Bye" I said, walking up the stairs and towards Ravenclaw Tower.

"So, how did it go?" Emma asked as soon as I sat down next to her in the common room.

"Great," I said.

"Good. I'm happy for you" She said, sounding like something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," She said.

"Emma, you can't lie to me." I said gently.

She didn't say anything.

"Come on, tell me." I insisted, "Please?"

She sighed in defeat, "Okay. I was reading the Daily Prophet and some Death Eaters where released."

"There's still some alive?" I asked, surprised.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Which ones were released?" I asked curiously.

"Um, Dolhov, Rookwood, and Rodofulus Lestrange" She said.

"Hmm. That's horrible. Why would they let them go?"

She shrugged, "No idea."

I studied her, she definitely wasn't herself.

"You seem uneasy, why?" I asked.

She sighed, "I don't know, just afraid I guess."

I gave her a suspicious look, but she was looking down and didn't see. There was something she wasn't telling me. I could feel it. But what was it? And why wouldn't she just tell me?

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed. You coming?" I asked, standing up.

She nodded and looked up, "Yeah, I should get some sleep."

We headed up to our dorm together. As I crawled into bed, I couldn't help thinking about our previous conversation.

Now that I thought about it, Emma _had_ looked scared. But is she really scared of the Death Eaters?

I sighed. Didn't I come here so I wouldn't be troubled by drama? That's what Josh had said. Oh well, I guess drama and boarding school go hand-in-hand.


	11. Worries

_I_= Peyton

U= Emma

**B**= Landon

* * *

We're in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Emma, Landon, and I are sharing a desk.

For some odd reason, our Professor is talking about Voldemort and his followers.

"Can anyone tell me the name of the Dark Lord's most loyal follower?" Professor Parkinson asked.

We had this class with the Gryffindor's.

Teddy Lupin raised his hand.

"Yes, Mister Lupin?" She asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Yes, very good!" Prof. Parkinson said, starting to rant about her.

Emma paled beside me, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

What was up with her and Bellatrix Lestrange?I mean, she was dead, how could Emma be afraid of her?

"You okay?" I whispered.

She jumped when she heard me.

Seriously, what was her problem?

She nodded, "Yeah, fine"

Whatever. She'll tell me when she's ready for me to know.

I raised my hand.

"Yes Ms. Anderson?" Prof. Parkinson asked.

"Why are we discussing Voldemort and his Death Eaters?" I asked. "They're mostly dead anyway."

"Lord Voldemort was the best conqueror in Wizard History. Sick and twisted, but great." She answered.

Whatever. I rolled my eyes and tuned her out. It was nearing November all ready. I can't believe it; I've only been here for not even two months. And all ready I felt like I'd gone here since I was 11.

I took out a quill and some parchment. I couldn't believe they still used quills and parchment. It _is_ the 21st century for crying out loud.

_This is so boring. Why is she teaching us pointless facts about a dead psycho wannabe-dictator?_

I passed it to Emma and she passed it to Landon both read it. They wrote separate reply's and then passed it back.

**That's a good question. I dare you to ask!**

Yeah, that'd be fun to watch her reaction. Plus, maybe it'll make her shut up.

_No, probably not. She'd probably just lecture me on how wrong I am._

**Yeah, that's true.**

It'd still be funny.

_-Eye roll- Whatever. You know what I've been thinking. Brad Collins never got back at me like you said he would._

**Hey, you're right! Oh my gosh! Maybe you embarrassed him too much. Ha, ha.**

I doubt that Emma. He's too good to give up just because a girl beat him at his own game. I'm warning you Peyton, he's going to get you back when you least expect it. 

_Okay, whatever._

I'm serious. Don't say I didn't warn you.

'_Kay. But I wasn't counting on it anyway._

After Defense, we had a free period, so we went and sat by the lake, like always.

"I can't believe it's nearing November" I said.

Emma sighed, "I know! It's crazy!"

I chuckled, "Yep."

"So, do either of you know what you're doing for Christmas yet?" I asked.

Landon nodded, "Yeah. My parents are going to go to America to visit my older sister. They're taking Logan, my little brother, with them. They said I could stay if I wanted to. Me and Lori don't get along very well."

"I didn't know you had a sister" I said.

"Yeah, I do. She's twenty." Landon said.

"Well, I guess I'm staying here then." Emma said.

I had a sudden idea.

"Hey! You both should come to my housed. Josh and Kylee won't mind." I said, excited.

Landon shrugged, "Sounds good to me. How 'bout you Em?"

"Well, I don't know. I wouldn't want to get in their way or anything" She said, picking at the grass.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right Em. All we ever do for Christmas is sit around and talk or watch movies. We're very boring. You won't get in the way, I promise." I said.

"Oh, all right. It'll be fun" She said.

I smiled, "You bet."

I saw Emma shoot Landon a worried look and Landon shrug. They were definitely hiding something. But what? It was starting to get annoying knowing they were keeping secrets. I wasn't mad at them or anything, but it was _very_ annoying.

~~*~~*~~

Caleb and I are walking around the grounds talking. He seemed distant though, like something was bothering him.

"You okay?" I asked, stroking the back of his hand with my thumb.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just tired I guess." He said.

"It's okay."

Something was wrong, I could tell. But what that something was, I didn't know. It almost seemed like he was avoiding me. Or at least distancing himself from me.

"How's Quidditch?" I asked.

"Good, same as always." He replied.

"Caleb are you sure you're okay? You don't seem yourself."

He sighed, "Yes I'm sure. I'm fine, stop worrying so much."

"Okay. But if you need some space, just let me know. I'll give you space, if that's what you need."

He shook his head, "No, Peyton really. It has nothing to do with us."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I smiled too.

"Okay." I said.

We walked around a little longer and then went inside because it was starting to rain.

"See you later" Caleb said.

"Bye."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off.

I know Caleb said his distantness wasn't about us, but I couldn't help but worry about it. Just like before, I had a gut feeling that something wasn't right about us. I sighed and pushed the thought away. That's not possible. Caleb is a decent guy; he wouldn't do anything that would hurt me. I know him, he wouldn't do that.


	12. Cheater

It's late November, and Caleb was definitely avoiding me.

I was in Ancient Runes, the other class I have without Emma and Landon, when a tall, blonde girl stopped me. She looked like the stuck-up kind. Oh joy.

She had two cronies behind her, both platinum blondes, like her.

"Yes?" I asked as politely as I could manage.

"I'm so sorry to hear about you and Caleb. It's a shame, really." She said, trying to sound sincere, but failing.

I frowned, "What?"

"You and Caleb broke up, right?" She asked.

"Uh, no" I said.

She looked shocked, "Oh, well, I guess Caleb just forgot to tell you. Seeing that he's meeting, tonight."

"Really? Well you have fun" I said, turning to walk away.

Could it be possible? Could he really be cheating on me? No, he loves me. Right? He wouldn't do something like that, would he? My heart raced. Maybe he would, maybe that's why he wouldn't meet me tonight.

_-Flashback-_

_I was talking to Caleb in and empty corridor._

"_We need to talk, you're avoiding me. And I want to know why! If you want out of this relationship, than just say so." I said, crossing my arms across my chest._

_He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed._

"_I don't want out of this relationship, and I'm not avoiding you. I just can't talk tomorrow." He said._

"_And why not?" I demanded._

"_Because, I'm meeting a friend. I'll let you know when we can talk, okay."_

"_No, it's not okay!" I said, raising my voice slightly._

"_Look, I have to go. I'm sorry Peyton; I just can't do this right now. I'll see you later."_

_He tried to kiss my lips, but I turned my head just at the right time, and he caught my cheek instead. He didn't say anything, just walked away._

_-End Flashback-_

I was glad that Ancient Runes was my last class of the day. I dropped off my bag in my dorm, told Emma I'd be back later and then set off to find Caleb and the blonde.

I didn't find him yet, so I went to dinner and shoved some food in my mouth. After eating, I went to work again. I had covered most of the upper floors earlier, so I started on the second floor.

Bingo. One of the girl's cronies was standing in the entrance to one of the second floor corridors.

"You can't come through here; Professor McGonagall assigned me to block this corridor." She said, puffing out her chest, which I assumed was supposed to intimidate me. However, it just made her look even more pathetic.

"Yeah, that's really likely. Is Caleb Johnson in this corridor somewhere?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Look" I said, "I'm going to get through here one way or another. So you can either move, or _I'll_ move you."

"Yeah right" She said, rolling her eyes.

I shrugged, "Your choice."

I whipped out my wand and pointed it at her. She just stared at it, dumbfounded.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I said.

Her limbs snapped to her side and she toppled to the floor.

"Hey, at least I warned you." I said, walking past her.

I had checked almost all of the empty classrooms, broom closets and every other possible place. Now, all I have left is one more classroom.

As I got closer, I heard a boy's voice and a girl giggle.

This was it. My heart pounded in my chest.

_Do I really want to know?_ I asked myself. _Yes, I do. If he's not faithful, then I don't want to be with him._

I took a deep breath and approached the door very slowly and quietly.

All the preparation in the world couldn't have prepared me for reality. Tears stung my eyes and a lump formed in my throat.

Caleb and the girl were intertwined so tightly I could barely tell whose limbs were whose. They were in a fierce lip-lock.

I cleared my throat loudly. They let go of each other and looked to see who had interrupted them. When Caleb saw me his face went pale. I was surprised they had even heard me at all.

"Peyton, I'm sor-" He started, but I cut him off.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?!" I demanded.

He started to nod.

"No you're not! Don't even try to start that bull crap! I don't believe you any longer!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"Exactly! You're speechless! And you need to stay that way!" I said.

His face was full of shame; He bit his lip, trying to think of something to say.

"How did you….?"

"Know you were here? You should have been smart enough to cheat on me with someone who doesn't brag about it." I advised.

Caleb turned and looked at the girl; she looked down at her feet, giving away her guilt.

I turned and started to walk away. I felt Caleb grab my hand.

"Please, Don't go, I can explain!" He said.

I spun around and slapped him across the face. Whatever he thought I might do, he obviously didn't expect that.

"How _dare_ you!" I said, jerking my hand out of his grip.

"Enjoy your life jerk" I said.

"Oh, in case you haven't figured it out, we're over."

I turned and ran out of the corridor, the tears finally spilling over.


	13. Comfort

My legs burned, but I kept running, trying to get as far away from Caleb as possible. I didn't even know where I was going, I was just running blindly.

I refused to let the sobs forming in my chest escape. Suddenly, I ran into someone. I hit them and then bounced off, falling to the ground. I was too upset to care so I just sat up and put my back to the wall. Pulling up my knees and resting my head on them.

"Peyton?!" A familiar voice asked, startled.

I couldn't speak, so I just looked up. The tears obstructed my vision, but I saw the blurry outline of Landon come into view. He bent down next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

I opened my mouth to tell him, but all that came out was a sob. After the first, I couldn't hold them in any longer and the sobs came pouring out.

Landon sat down next to me and put one of his arms around my shoulders. He cradled my head gently with his other hand. I leaned my head against his chest and continued sobbing. I wrapped my arms around him; clinging to his shirt desperately.

How could Caleb do this to me? He was supposed to be perfect. He was supposed to love me! Why would he do this, was it all a lie? Everything?

This made me sob harder. Landon just sat there, holding me, letting me cry. It felt right; I felt protected, and loved. He moved his hand from my head to my back. He moved it up and down gently.

I got goose bumps from his touch. And I felt slightly dizzy. I convinced myself it was just because of all the emotions going on inside of me.

Slowly, the sobs subsided, and I stopped crying. I sniffed.

"What happened?" Landon asked gently.

"Did you have a fight or something?"

Tears welled in my eyes again, as the picture of Caleb and the girl flashed in my mind, but I had control now.

"I caught him, he……." I stopped.

How could I have been stupid? It was so obvious, I felt like such an idiot.

"Yes?" Landon asked, letting me sit up, but keeping his arm over my shoulders.

"He was snogging another girl," I finished, as a tear escaped and fell down my cheek.

I felt Landon tense up beside me. I looked at him and saw his expression harden; his jaw clenched.

"Are you okay? Physically, I mean?" He asked through his teeth.

I nodded and sniffed again, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I had never seen him this angry before. Strangely, it made me feel better knowing that he was angry because Caleb hurt me. I knew he cared about me.

"Okay." He said, sounding unsure.

He stood up and then held out his hand to help me up. I took it and a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold ran through me.

"I have to do something. Will you be okay to make it to the common room?" He asked me.

I smiled gratefully at him, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks."

He nodded and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back gently. He smelt like cologne, laundry soap, and something else, I couldn't quite place. We let go of each other and he kissed my forehead. I blushed slightly and my heart accelerated as my stomach did a little flip.

He turned and started to walk away.

"Landon?" I called after him.

He stopped and turned back around, concern on his face.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Sorry for getting your shirt all wet." I said.

He grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"It'll dry." He said.

I nodded, "I guess."

"Later," He said, turning back around and walking away.

"Bye," I said, practically to myself.

I went to Ravenclaw Tower and entered the common room. Emma wasn't there, so I went up to my dorm. Everyone was there, Emma, Dani, Jane, and Melissa.

Emma saw me first and jumped up from her bed, dropping the book she had been reading. She came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"What on earth happened to you? You've been acting crazy since the end of classes" She said after releasing me.

I sighed.

"Is it Caleb?" She asked.

I nodded. We both sat on my bed. Dani, Melissa, and Jane joined us.

"What happened?" Dani asked gently.

I sighed again. I really didn't feel like telling them the whole story. Not yet anyway.

"He was snogging some other girl in an old classroom. I walked in on them." I said in a dull voice.

The tears pricked at my eyes again, but they didn't escape. They all gasped and I nodded.

"You don't look too upset." Melissa said.

I laughed sadly.

"You should have seen me earlier. I ran into Landon—literally. Anyway, he sort of comforted me, while the initial shock wore off." I explained.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he thinks I'm crazy after that." I added.

For a second, Emma look worried, but then she shrugged and looked sympathetic.

"Caleb is a dead man." Emma announced suddenly.

"Definitely," Dani agreed.

"You probably don't have to worry about that. Landon looked murderous after I told him what happened." I said.

Emma grinned evilly, "Well, I guess I'll just have to revive him and kill him again."

"I'm in!" Dani said.

Dani and Emma high-fived.

I laughed again, but not sadly this time. I had great friends.

"You guy's better not get into trouble for me," I said.

Emma scoffed, "I wouldn't want to get in trouble any other way!"

"Me either," Dani agreed.

I rolled my eyes, "You're both crazy."

"Yup!" They said at the same time.

I got up, "I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed."

"Okay," Emma said.

They all got up and went to what they were doing before.


	14. Payback

The next morning, Landon was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you seen Landon?" I asked Emma.

"Nope," Emma said, putting jelly on her toast.

I shrugged. He'll show up sooner or later I guess.

Apparently, I guessed wrong. He didn't come to any morning classes and I didn't see him at lunch.

"I'm starting to worry about him." I told Emma as we were heading towards Care of Magical Creatures.

"Nah, he's fine. Stop worrying, seriously. If something happened to him, we'd know." She said.

I sighed.

"If you say so." I said, not convinced.

"Yep," She said.

I just rolled my eyes. As we approached, I saw a blond boy talking to the teacher. He turned around.

"Landon!" I yelled happily.

I ran over to him and gave him a quick hug.

His face lit up in a smile and he hugged me back.

"I was so worried! Where have you been!?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

He shrugged, "I had some stuff to take care of. Besides, you worry too much"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him playfully.

"Ugh! I was really worried and you just tell me I worry too much!"

He nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He grinned and I couldn't help but smile back. I could never stay mad at Landon.

"You have some explaining to do mister!" I said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know" He replied.

~~*~~*~~

It's after dinner, and Emma, Landon, and I are sitting next to the Black Lake.

"Okay, so where were you all morning?" I asked.

Landon sighed.

"Well, last night, I over-heard Caleb talking to someone" He explained.

"Who was he talking to?" Emma asked.

"I'm getting there!" He said. Emma stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyway, he was talking to Brad Collins. You remember him, right?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Well, to put it nicely, I told you so." Landon said, biting his lip.

What? What does that mean?! _'I told you so!?'_ Is he trying to be funny?

"This isn't the time to try and be funny, Landon." Emma said with a frown.

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm one hundred percent serious. Brad is apparently friends with Caleb. Brad got Caleb to ask you out. To pay you back." He explained.

_What? _I thought _the whole thing was fake? He only asked me out for Brad?!_

"W-What?" I asked.

Landon had a pained look on his face.

"Well, he……was supposed to………." He stopped, clearly not wanting to continue.

"He was supposed to what?" I asked.

Landon shook his head.

"Yes, Landon! Tell me! I have a right to know if my whole relationship with him was a joke or not!" I said, tears in my eyes.

He sighed and was suddenly angry.

"He was supposed to get you to sleep with him. And then he was supposed to dump you." He said through gritted teeth.

I bit down on my bottom lip, trying to keep the sobs from coming again.

"But apparently getting you to fall in love with him and then catching him with another girl……" He trailed off again.

"Let's just say Brad's happy." He said finally.

I bit down harder and I tasted blood as my teeth punctured my skin.

A tear fell silently down my cheek. Emma put her arm around me; I leaned into her.

"I'm sorry Peyton. I didn't want to tell you." Landon said, looking upset.

I sniffed, "No, its okay Landon. I wanted to know." My voice cracked slightly at the end.

He just nodded. We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Wait a minute that still doesn't explain where you were this morning." Emma said.

Landon grinned, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I told you, I had some business to attend to. I have a feeling Collins and Johnson won't be in class for a while." He said.

"Jeez, all this just because you stuck his feet to the floor and didn't get into trouble." Emma said.

So it _was_ a lie, all of it. But how could it? He told me he loved me! And I believed him! How could I have been so _stupid_? I asked myself.

I took a deep breath and stood up. Landon and Emma did the same.

"I think I'm going to go up to bed. I need some time to think." I said.

They both nodded understandingly. Emma pulled me into a hug.

"I'm going to stay here. I'll be up in a bit." She said after releasing me. I nodded.

"Okay, G'night." I said.

Landon pulled me into a hug also. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes, his hands still on my arms. I felt chills run down my spine and my heartbeat increased.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his icy-blue eyes piercing mine.

"I will be," I whispered.

He smiled sadly at me.

"Okay." He said, letting go of my arms.

As I walked to Ravenclaw Tower, I thought about what just happened.

My heart was still racing. I had never noticed before exactly just how beautiful his eyes were. Despite my anger at Brad and the pain of knowing Caleb had just been acting throughout our relationship. I couldn't help smiling when I thought about Landon.

_What's wrong with me?_ I asked myself, _Landon and I are only friends. Right?_

I sighed. Yes, Landon and I are just friends, but I wanted to be much more than that.


	15. Confrontation

Brad and Caleb were in the Hospital Wing for three days. However, they're back now, which means Caleb trying to make amends. Not that he could. The entire school knows Landon put Caleb into the Hospital Wing, but they don't know the reason why. So of course they make up their own stories.

So far, Caleb has given me a letter at breakfast, which I tore up, and practically followed me to all my classes.

I'm walking to Muggle Studies, with Caleb trailing behind me. He had stopped trying to talk to me a while back, but he still followed me.

I sat down, not noticing that the seat next to me was empty until Caleb sat in it. I groaned.

"Go away!" I hissed.

"Please, Peyton. Five minutes!" He said.

"No!" I said, a little too loudly.

Everyone was looking at us. He bit his lip nervously, but I didn't care.

"Stop following me around like a pathetic little puppy dog!" I said, standing up.

"You're not sorry, Caleb! Even if you are, it's way too late for me to forgive you! I don't want you back! Okay?! Leave me alone!" I said, slamming the books down on the next desk. I sat down next to someone else, so he couldn't sit next to me.

He looked like I had just slapped him in the face.

_Good! He deserves it! _I thought angrily.

Professor Moore cleared her throat.

"Are you done, Ms. Anderson?" She asked.

I nodded and smiled, "Yes."

She gave a curt nod_, _"Okay then, to our lesson."

~*~*~*~

Of course, after class, Caleb went right back to following me. I stopped and spun around to face him.

"What can I do to get you to leave me alone?!" I asked.

"Give me time to explain." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll meet you after lunch!" I said, turning and walking away.

After turning a few corners, I looked over my shoulder. He wasn't following me anymore. Yes!

I sighed in relief and joined Emma and Landon at Ravenclaw table.

~*~*~*~

The closer I got to finishing my food, the more I regretted agreeing to meeting Caleb.

What if he begged? Could I hold out long enough? I mean, he _was_ really good at convincing people.

I sighed and stood up. I checked my watch. I had thirty minutes before Care of Magical Creatures.

"Where are you going?" Landon asked.

"I told Caleb I'd meet him after lunch." I said.

"What? Why?!" He demanded.

"Because he's been following me around all day and I'm sick of it!" I said.

Landon sighed, "Oh fine, but be careful."

"Yeah, I will." I said.

"Have fun," Emma said sarcastically.

"Yeah right." I muttered, walking away

Caleb saw me leaving and followed me. I stopped in the entrance hall.

"Can't we go somewhere more private?" He asked.

"No!" I snapped. "If you want to _explain_ than start."

He sighed, "All right."

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

"First off, I'm _so_ sorry."

I rolled my eyes, yeah right.

"Look, I didn't want to do it, but Brad made me. He threatened to take me off the team" He said.

"Aw, you poor baby." I said sarcastically.

He ignored me and went on.

"I didn't know I was supposed to break up with you until after I actually asked you out. I told him I wouldn't do that, and he got really mad at me."

Wow, this is the most pathetic excuse I'd ever heard. And I was afraid he might convince me!

"See, the thing is Peyton, I really do love you. That's why I _didn't_ break up with you….Why I'm following you. Please, Peyton. Please, I'm begging you. Please forgive me. I love you" He said.

By now there was a crowd around us, but Caleb didn't seem to have noticed.

"You know what Caleb, save your breath." I said, stopping him.

"I have a news flash for you: no one can _make_ you do anything. Not unless they use the Imperius curse on you, and Brad is too much of a baby to use it. If you were any kind of man and 'loved' me you wouldn't have cheated on me at all. Besides, Brad and his little plan had nothing to do with what happened, so stop using it as an excuse!"

Caleb opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"You think you did me a favor by cheating on me? Well I know the original plan, and it never would have worked. And you're right; you _didn't_ break up with me. _I_ broke up with _you. _Do you know why?" I asked.

Caleb shook his head.

"Because you're a selfish jerk, and you don't love me! If you think for a minute that I'll take your crap any longer you're seriously mistaken. All I want is for you to leave me alone. And if you don't leave me alone, I'll send you to the Hospital Wing again. Okay?"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class." I said, turning to walk away.

Caleb grabbed my arm, holding me back.

"Let go of me." I said through my teeth.

"Yeah, let her go." A familiar voice said from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder. Landon was standing directly behind Caleb, his wand pointed straight at him.

I saw a flash of fear in Caleb's eyes. He let go of me immediately.

"Now run along." Landon said. Caleb hesitated for a second before running off along a different corridor.

Landon and Emma came over to me.

"Thanks, I guess, but I was handling it fine." I said.

Landon grinned, "Yeah, it sure looked like it."

"Whatever. You all ready have a month's detention because of me. You don't need any more." I told him.

He shrugged, "Technically, it's not _because_ of you. I didn't have to hurt them."

"Mmhm, sure" I said.

"Let's just get to class, okay?" Emma said.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going." I said, putting an arm around Emma's shoulders and the other around Landon's.

"So do you think that you got rid of him?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, but I can always just threaten to tell Landon." I said.

"True," Emma said.

We all laughed, until we got to class and had to be quiet.


	16. My House

It's December, and nearing the Christmas holidays.

"I can't wait! Christmas is going to be so much fun!" I said.

"Yeah, it's going to be brilliant!" Emma said.

We both turned and looked at Landon.

"Right?" We asked together.

He nodded, "Uh, yeah! Of course."

"You sound so overjoyed." I said sarcastically.

He shrugged, "I just don't get why you're so excited. It's only Christmas."

Emma and I gasped.

"_Only_ Christmas?!" Emma said.

"Are you insane!?" I asked.

Landon held up his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay. Apparently I'm wrong. It's not _only_ Christmas."

"You bet it's not!" Emma said, going into a full-blown rant about all things Christmasy.

Today had been our last day of school before the holidays. Tomorrow we leave for my house.

We had all ready arranged with their parents and Josh and Kylee our plans. They were coming strait to my house, instead of going home first and then coming over. Now we're talking in the common room, and saying goodbye to our friends who were staying here for the holidays.

~*~*~*~

Next morning, we ate breakfast and then boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"So, what do you want to do when we get there?" I asked.

Emma and Landon both shrugged.

"I don't know what _can_ we do?" Emma asked.

"I'm not really sure, honestly. Whatever you'd like, I guess. We live near a Muggle city, so we could go there if you want." I suggested.

"Near?" Landon asked.

I nodded, "Yeah we live about 15 minutes away. We live near a beach too."

"Sweet!" Emma said, "We have to come back this summer and go swimming!"

I laughed, "Of course you do!"

"Where _do_ you live?" Landon asked.

"Just outside of Dover, Kent." I said.

"Cool. Emma and I both live in Surrey." He replied.

"We live pretty close!" I said, "Well, sort of."

Landon laughed, "Not really."

"No," I agreed, laughing also.

Once we got to Platform Nine and Three-quarters, we go off and I searched the crowd for Josh and Kylee. I spotted them and gestured for Landon and Emma to follow me.

"Josh! Kylee!" I said. They spotted me and waved, their faces lighting up into smiles.

"Peyton!" Josh said.

I put down my trunk and Monroe and flung my arms around my older brother. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me also.

"I'm glad you missed me," he said.

We let go of each other.

"Of course I missed you! I've had no one to argue with!" I said with a grin.

He rolled his eyes playfully. I looked over at Kylee. Something was different, but I couldn't place what it was. I looked her up and down. Finally, I decided that her stomach was rounder than the last time I saw her.

I gasped when it hit me.

"Kylee, are you……?"

"Pregnant?" She asked, nodding.

I squealed and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Oh my gosh! You're going to be parents!" I said.

She laughed, "Yeah and you're going to be and aunt!"

"You're right! I am!" I said in excitement.

Josh cleared his throat and gestured to where Landon and Emma were standing.

"Oh! I'm so sorry guys!" I apologized.

"It's fine." Landon said, smiling understandingly.

"Landon, Emma, this is my brother Josh and sister-in-law, Kylee. Josh, Kylee, these are my two best friends Emma and Landon." I said.

"It's nice to meet you!" Emma said, smiling.

"You too." Kylee said.

"Peyton's told us all about you. I'm glad to finally meet you." Landon said.

"Same here." Josh replied.

"All right, can we go to the car now? I want to get home." I said.

"Yeah, follow me." Josh said.

I grabbed my trunk and Monroe's cage and followed Josh and Kylee, Landon and Emma on either side of me.

"Car?" Emma asked. "Like as in a Muggle car?"

"No, Em. A vampire car" I said sarcastically. "Yes, a Muggle car!"

When we got to the car, we put our stuff in the trunk and climbed in the back.

~*~*~*~

Normally, it would have taken a really long time to get from London to Dover, but of course Josh charmed the car to go twice as fast without the Muggle's noticing, so it only took a few hours.

When we got to the house, Landon put his stuff in the guest room and Emma put hers in my room.

"Okay, time for a tour." I said.

We started in the foyer. I pointed to the left, "That's the living room."

I walked into the living room and then turned right.

"This is the kitchen," I said.

After that I led them through the archway and into the dining room. Then I turned right again and went back by the foyer. I walked down the hallway to the right of the foyer and pointed to the left.

"That's my room, the bathroom, and then the guest room. As you all ready know. And on the right is Josh and Kylee's room." I said. "That's about it."

"I thought you said you lived next to a beach" Emma said.

"No. I said we live _near_ a beach, and we do. It's under us. Well, under the cliff anyway." I said.

"You live on a cliff?! I didn't even notice!" Emma said.

I laughed, "Yeah, we live on a cliff. Come on, I'll show you."

I led them to the back door, into the open space next to the dining room.

"Josh we're going down to the beach!" I yelled.

Josh's voice came from somewhere in his room, "Okay, but try not to fall off the edge!"

"I was eight!" I argued.

"I don't care!" He argued back.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on," I said as I opened the door and ledg Emma and Landon outside.

We walked down the three steps of the back deck and onto the snowy ground. After about five minutes of walking we made it to the cliff face. On the left side a path descended down onto the beach below. Water lapped gently against the light brown sand.

"Wow, this is so beautiful!" Emma said.

I sighed happily, "Yeah, I love this place."

After admiring the scenery, Landon, Emma, and I returned to the house. We had a great lunch, provided by Kylee, and then talked in my room.

My room was pretty large; I had a four-poster canopy bed in the left-hand corner. It had red materiel hanging down and above as the canopy. My curtains matched the canopy materiel and my walls were a soft peach color. I also had various objects matching the color of the curtains and canopy.


	17. The Painful Truth

Emma and Landon have been here for six days all ready. Landon and Josh are getting along very well. Landon quickly got hooked on Muggle video games, and he and Josh play all the time. Emma and Kylee got along wonderfully as well.

At the moment, Landon and Josh had gone into town to find a new game and Kylee was at a doctor's appointment. So it's just Emma and I at the house. We're in my room, talking. I got up to get us something to drink. When I had returned, Emma looked nervous and upset, also slightly pale.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, we need to talk."

"Sounds serious."

"It's very serious." She said.

"Okay then, let's go out to the cliff." I suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." She said.

We went out to the cliff and sat down on the frozen grass, our legs dangling over the edge.

"Okay, talk." I said.

"What I'm about to tell you, it could change your opinion of me. Just so you know."

I frowned, what was that supposed to mean?

"Okay" I said.

Emma sighed deeply.

"I've been lying to you, Peyt, and I'm sorry. But I can't keep the truth from you any longer." She said, her voice full of desperation.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"My name isn't Emma."

"What?! Of course it is!" I said.

"No, it's not. It's Emily." She gulped before going on, "Emily Lestrange."

My heart rate increased, Lestrange? Like as in Bellatrix Lestrange? So that's why she doesn't like that name.

"Lestrange?" I asked weakly.

"Yes, my mother was Bellatrix." She confirmed.

Poor Emma, she probably thinks I'll hate her. Now I know what she was supposed to tell me. Why Landon sounded so shocked when she said she would tell me.

We both sat there in silence for a while. I pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Emma, I'm so sorry." I said comfortingly.

She pulled away, surprise on her face.

"W-What? You aren't mad at me?"

I laughed, "Of course not! Why would I be?"

"Bellatrix killed your parents." Emma said softly.

"Yes, Bellatrix, not you. We can't choose our parents, Em. It's not your fault she was an evil, vile Death Eater." I said, pulling her into a hug gain.

She startled me by bursting into tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Emma laughed through her tears.

"It's just, I thought you would hate me, and never speak to me again! I've thought about this ever since you said your parents were killed by Bellatrix. I've imagined your reaction again and again, and now I actually tell you and you're not even upset!"

I smiled at her, "Of course I'm not upset. I know you, and you won't ever be like Bellatrix."

"Thanks." She said, still crying.

After a few minutes, she stopped and sniffed.

"Tell me the whole story." I said, "If you want I mean."

She smiled and nodded.

"I was born in 1997, a year before the Final Battle. I have no idea who my father is and I have no intention of finding out. I grew up with my Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucious Malfoy until I was nine. I was a very clever child, and I ran away. They were horrible to me, and I couldn't take it any longer.

"I mainly slept in parks or abandoned buildings, and stole my food. One day I met Landon at a Muggle playground, and he somehow knew I was a witch. We became friends and I told him my story. After a few days of meeting at the park, he invited me to his house. I was a little weary, but I accepted. His parents saw me and took me in at once.

"They sort of adopted me, but it's not official. I looked nothing like them, so we told people I was their cousin. With the help of the Miller's I changed my name to Emma Snow. Neither Narcissa nor Lucious bothered to look for me, for which I was grateful.

"Then it was time to go to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall obliged to have me come as Emma, and not Emily. It was legally my name by then anyway. I have no money, except that which I earn during the holidays and what the Miller's force me to take. That's about all."

"Why don't you have money?" I asked, "The Lestrange's are one of the most ancient and most rich Wizarding families of all time."

"I want nothing to do with them. They may be my blood relatives, but my true family is the Miller's." Emma said.

"Oh, that makes sense. Thank you, Emma, for telling me everything."

"Thanks for listening and understanding, it's hard, not being able to tell anyone. You're the only one who knows besides the Millers'." She said.

We just sat there in silence for a while. My arm around her shoulders, hers around mine, we leaned against each other and listened to the waves lapping gently onto the frozen, snow-covered sand.

I shivered from the cold.

"Let's go back to the house and get some nice hot Butter Beer and pie." I said.

Emma grinned; her tear-stained cheeks pink form the cold. Our breath rose in a cloud of mist.

"Good idea." She said.

We both stood and brushed off our now wet jeans.

"Race you back!" I said before taking off.

Emma ran after me and caught up quickly. I was almost to the porch when I slipped. My feet flew up from under me and I fell, hard onto my back in the snow. Emma stopped and bent down to help me up. She stuck out her hand and I grabbed it. However, instead of her pulling me up, I pulled her down on top of me. We both burst into laughter.

After a few minutes, we managed to stand up and we continued our way to the house, still giggling.

When we finally made it back to the house, Josh was searching the house frantically. He sighed in relief one he saw us.

"There you are! We were just about to go looking for you! Where have you been?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about it. We just went outside for a bit." I said, trying to catch my breath from running and laughing so much.

"Well next time leave a note or something, please."

I nodded, "I will, sorry."

Emma and I changed out of our wet clothes and then sat down at the table with Landon, where we drank hot Butter Beer and ate pie.

After that, we went to my room. Landon sat down in my red mushroom chair while Emma and I sat on my bed.

"Emma told me everything." I told Landon.

He looked up from his book, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

I saw Emma shoot him a look that plainly stated: _Your Turn. _Landon rolled his eyes but said nothing. I couldn't help but wonder when I was going to learn his secret too.


	18. Set Up

It's December 20th, last night Landon, Emma, and I slept in the living room because we stayed up watching movies. The house was now fully decorated. The tree was in the room next to the dining room. Kylee and Emma had lots of fun decorating the rest of the house. I was about to roll over in my sleeping bag to say good morning when I heard Emma and Landon whispering.

"Come on, why?" Landon asked.

"Oh please, don't act like you don't want her to know. I told her, so now you have to tell her." Emma said.

"Ugh! Emma you're so frustrating, you know that?"

"Yup. And you have until Christmas or else I'm telling her." Emma said.

"What? That's in five days! Can't I have longer than that?" He asked.

"Nope, you've got till Christmas."

"I hate you, Emma" He said.

"I know, but you'll love me again soon." Emma said cheerfully.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Landon grumbled.

Again with the stupid secrets, at least now I know I'll know by Christmas at the least.

I stretched loudly, pretending not to have heard them.

"G'morning!" Emma said cheerfully.

"'Morning." I said sleepily.

I looked at the clock; it read 10:30 am. It wasn't too bad; we hadn't gone to sleep until 1:30, so I got at least nine hours of sleep. More than I expected I would. Just then Kylee walked in from the kitchen.

"Good, you're all up! Breakfast is ready," she announced..

I got out of my sleeping bag, followed by Emma and Landon. Kylee had made French toast and eggs. As we sat down at the table, I saw a branch of mistletoe hanging in the arch between the kitchen and the dining room. Emma apparently noticed it too, because she pointed to it and nudged Landon.

"Look Landon! Its mistletoe!" she exclaimed happily.

"Haha, very funny" I heard him mutter. He gave Emma a dirty look and went back to putting food on his plate.

He glanced over at me and then looked down quickly when he saw I was looking at him.

Did he just blush? I got butterflies in my stomach as an idea formed in my head. Maybe the thing that Landon had to tell me was that he liked me. I looked over at him. He was reading the _Daily Prophet_ and eating. I watched as his icy-blue eyes scanned the page for something interesting. His blonde hair fell into his eyes a little and I couldn't help but think how cute he was. My eyes wondered down his face, studying every part of it. I stopped at his mouth.

_I wonder what it would be like to kiss him,_ I thought _I bet it'd be the best kiss ever…….._

"Peyton, aren't you going to eat?" Josh asked as he sat down.

I came out of my trance and blushed, realizing I was just thinking about kissing Landon.

"Uh, yeah" I said, taking a bite of French toast hastily.

I met Josh's eyes. He glanced at Landon and then back at me. He smirked, his eyes dancing. I grimaced and went back to eating.

"Hey Kylee, could you take me into town after breakfast?" Emma asked suddenly, "I need to get some last-minute presents."

Kylee smiled, "Sure, I'd love to."

"Thanks." Emma said.

I saw Landon glare at Emma over the top of the _Prophet_. Emma just smiled innocently.

After breakfast everyone got ready for the day. Josh, dressed in his Ministry robes, kissed Kylee, and then her stomach. He said good-bye to everyone else and then Apperated to work. Kylee and Emma left soon afterwards. So, Landon and I sat, in slightly awkward silence, on the living room sofa.

"You know they just set us up, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, blushing.

"So, I heard you and Emma talking this morning." I said, trying to break the silence.

"Really?" He asked. I saw his cheeks get slightly pinker then before.

I just nodded.

"And I'm under the impression that you have something to tell me?" I asked.

He laughed nervously and ran his fingers through his hair, making it messy.

"Yeah, about that…."

"Well, I'm waiting"

He sighed, "You'll find out from Emma if I don't tell you anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter."

I just looked at him curiously. We both situated ourselves so our bodies were facing each other.

"I'm probably going to hate myself after this, but here I go….Peyton, I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met." He said. "You're beautiful, pretty, smart, funny, and many other wonderful things."

"Really?" I asked, my heart thumping.

He smiled, "Yes, and I want to be more than your friend."

He blushed bright red and looked down at his hands. I smiled at him.

"Good," I said gently, putting my hand under his chin and lifting his face to meet his eyes.

"Because I want to be more than friends too." I said.

His eyes lit up, "Really?"

"I can't believe this; I thought you wouldn't feel that same and think I was an idiot. I was about to rip Em's head off because she was bugging me to tell you." He said, laughing.

I smiled. I couldn't believe it either, now I didn't feel so stupid daydreaming about kissing him.

I laughed as a thought struck me.

"What?" Landon asked.

"Caleb was right, you _were_ jealous." I said.

His expression darkened slightly when I said Caleb.

He frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"He told me once that he thought you were jealous and that's why you didn't like him." I explained.

"Maybe at first, but that's not the only reason." Landon said.

"Yeah, I know."

"I used to compare Caleb to you," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

He looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, I'd catch myself comparing him to you every once in a while." I said.

"Hmm."

He grinned, "You know what this means, right?"

"Um, no, not really."

"We have to go on a date." He said.

I smiled, "I can be ready in 30 minutes."

He chuckled, "I didn't mean now."

"I know." I said, "But still."

"Hey Landon?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"We can't give Emma the satisfaction of being right." I said.

"Hmm, you're right. What are we going to do?"

"We could pretend this conversation never happened." I suggested.

"I like it. She'll be devastated it didn't work. We'll tell her on Christmas." He said.

I grinned, "Perfect."

We gave each other a high-five.

"Now, what can we do while we wait for Emma to finish 'shopping'?" I asked.

"I have no idea, honestly, but this shall be fun."

"Definitely" I agreed.


	19. Whipped Cream and Mistletoe

Landon was right; Emma was absolutely devastated that we didn't 'talk'. She tried to hide her disappointment, but we both knew. Victory was sweet.

Now it's Christmas Eve, and we're all gathered in the kitchen, waiting for the Pumpkin Pie to finish.

Emma is sitting on the island in the middle, Josh is leaning against a counter and Kylee is leaning against Josh, his arms around her stomach. Landon is leaning on one side of the arch between the kitchen and the dining room, and I'm leaning on the other side.

Emma gasped suddenly and we all stared at her.

"What?" Landon asked.

She pointed above us, "You're under the mistletoe!" Both Landon and I lifted our heads to look above us. Sure enough, there was the mistletoe, looking all green and innocent. We both blushed.

Emma opened her mouth but was cut off.

"No!" Landon and I said at the same time, knowing what she was thinking.

She grinned wickedly, "Yes!"

"No" We said again.

"Yes! Josh, Kylee, tell them! They have to!" Emma said.

Josh and Kylee both shrugged.

"That _is_ the rule" Josh said, grinning.

I groaned, "There's no _rule_!"

"Oh, come on, what can it hurt?" Emma asked.

Then, Emma started chanting, "Kiss, Kiss!"

Josh and Kylee soon joined in.

"Okay! Okay! But only if you shut up!" I said loudly, so that they would hear it.

They stopped.

I turned to Landon. He took a cautious step towards me. My heart raced, he was so close I could feel his warm breath. I looked up, into his eyes. His cheeks were pink in a blush, as were mine. My blush deepened when I realized Josh was watching. Finally, his lips touched mine. I closed my eyes. After a few seconds, we separated. We both took a step back, looking down at our feet.

"Pie's ready!" Kylee announced suddenly.

She took the pie out of the oven and set it down next to Emma. She cooled it down a little with her wand and then gave each of us a slice piled high with whipped cream.

"I can't believe you did that!" I whined, although I really didn't mind. I'd gladly do it again, although I would never tell her that.

"Yeah, but I know Landon loved it!" She said smugly.

Suddenly, Emma was hit in the face with whipped cream. She let out a little shriek and her mouth hung open, her eyes wide. We all looked at Landon. He was eating his pie innocently, but we all knew it was him. Emma picked up her fork, got a big forkful of whipped cream and flicked her wrist. The whipped cream sailed through the air; it hit Landon's head, smearing in his hair.

This started a whipped cream war, which in turn, lead to a full-on food fight.

After about an hour, we were all covered in food, as was the entire kitchen and we were all laughing so hard we could barely breathe.

"This..Was..The..Best..Christmas..EVER!" Emma said in between laughing.

We all nodded in agreement. After calming down, Josh flicked his wand and the kitchen was clean again.

"I was going to tell you earlier, but tomorrow, my cousin is having a Christmas party. We're all invited." Kylee said.

"Yay! I love parties!" Emma said.

We all got showers and changed into pajama's and then went to bed. Emma and I are talking in my room.

"I can't believe we just had a food fight!" Emma said, "Landon's parents would kill us if we ever did that."

I grinned, "Yeah, Josh is really just a big kid. Kylee too."

"You're so lucky."

I just shrugged.

"I also can't believe you actually kissed Landon!" She said.

I chuckled, "Oh, yeah. Uh, you know the other day when you set us up?"

"And it didn't work?"

"Well, that's the thing, it did. Only, we decided it'd be fun to fool you."

She gasped and I grinned.

She threw a pillow at me.

"Ow!" I protested.

"Jerk!" She said, "I thought you still didn't know!"

"I do, we just agreed it would be fun to get you back."

"Ugh!" She said, acting hurt.

"Oh, stop being a baby. It's out I the open now, be happy you don't have to work so hard now." I said.

"But it was fun!" She protested.

"Would you rather it to go back to how it was?" I asked.

She snorted, "Yeah right, you couldn't even if you tried. You two were meant to be together. I'll just have to find something else to do."

I rolled my eyes, "You're so weird. But you're right."

She smiled, "Why thank you."

I sighed happily."Goodnight, Em."

"Goodnight, Peyt." She said.

I grinned at her new nick-name she had come up with. I liked it, it was catchy.


	20. Party

The next morning, we ate breakfast, and then opened presents. After that we ate lunch and then got ready for Kylee's cousin's party. Since Kylee's family were all Muggles we had to drive there and her cousin lived about an hour away. The house was more like a mansion, with at least two acres of land.

"Woah," Emma said.

"How rich _is_ your cousin?" Landon asked.

Kylee laughed, "Really rich. I'm not sure what he does though."

"Have I met this cousin before?" I asked.

If I had, it wasn't at his house. I definitely would remember this house.

"Uh, I don't think so. Come on, let's go." Kylee replied.

We all walked up to the walk-way and Kylee rang the doorbell. A tall, lean, brown haired and brown eyed man answered the door. He was wearing a fancy black tailored suit.

"Kylee!" He said, "How are you?"

Kylee smiled, "I'm good, thanks Jared."

"Well that's wonderful, come on in."

We all went into the house. It was even more amazing inside than out. Kylee introduced us all.

"I'm so glad you could all make it. Let me introduce you to some friends of mine."

Jared led us over to a table filled with finger-foods, a punch bowl, and cups. I almost screamed in shock and horror when I saw who was standing there next to the table.

"This is Mike Johnson, his lovely wife Susan, and their children, Kyle, Caleb, and Jessica. And Caleb's friend Brad is also here with us." Jared said.

He told the Johnson's who we were, and Josh, Kylee and Mr. and Mrs. Johnson started up a conversation. Caleb walked over to us. Landon tensed and I froze. Emma seemed unfazed, but I knew better then to think she didn't care. He had broken my heart; she wanted to break his face.

"Hey Peyton, it's good to see you again." He said, almost smugly. He glanced uneasily over at Landon. Landon raised his eyebrows at him.

Jared seemed delighted we knew each other.

"Oh, you're friends?" He asked.

"I wouldn't say that _friends_." I said, "But we're acquaintances."

"What she means is, we go to school together." Caleb said.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Mrs. Johnson said.

"Not really," I said.

"Oh come on, Peyton, you're not still mad at me, are you?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, I am!" I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me!" I said angrily.

"I…"

"No! Don't even start! This is _so_ like you!" I stated.

"I just think you're acting a little childish, holding this grudge."

"Childish?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded.

"I have a _right _to still hate you! You told me you loved me and then cheated on me! All I ever was, was your toy! You didn't care about me; you just made me think you did!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

The whole room went silent, and everyone was staring at me, but I didn't care.

"You weren't my toy." He said with a grimace.

"Yes, I was, and stop acting innocent! If you truly sorry, then be a man and face your mistakes!"

"So you still want me if I man-up?" He asked.

What?! Was he _serious_?! I didn't think, I only acted; I lifted my hand and slapped him across the face with the back of my hand.

"No! You can rot in hell for all I care!" I shouted before turning around and running up the massive staircase. I had no Idea where I was going, but I needed somewhere to think and sort out my emotions before I really blew up.

I couldn't believe him; he must really have some nerve, to be able to ask me that. After all that he did to me, was it not enough to simply leave me alone? Did he really enjoy causing me pain or could he just not take no for an answer? I saw an open door and walked into a bedroom. I sat down on the edge of the bed. I had been there for a few minutes when I heard footsteps. Suddenly, I wondered if Jared would be mad at me for coming upstairs. I probably wasn't supposed to be up here.

A soft knock on the door broke the silence.

"May I come in?" Josh asked softly.

"Yeah," I said.

I smiled; he's such a great brother.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting down next to me on the bed.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, just needed some space, that's all."

He just nodded and put and arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him gratefully.

"Thank you, Josh. You have no I dea how wonderful you are." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"When mom and dad were killed, I didn't even know what had happened. But you did, you were old enough to understand. You've always been there for me though, no matter what. Even when we live with Gram and Grandpa and then when I moved in with you. You had a life; you had friends, but instead of going out you would stay home with me."

"You're the most amazing big brother ever." I said.

He pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, Peyt." He said.

"I didn't know your breakup was that bad, you never gave me details in your letter, and you just said he was your boyfriend." Josh said.

I shrugged, "It doesn't matter now, I'm way over him. He's just frustrating, that's all."

Josh grinned, "Well at least you have Landon."

"What?"

"Oh come on, Peyt. I see the way you look at each other." He said.

I blushed.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. It's a good thing; Landon's a great guy. He's smart too; you couldn't have picked anyone better. He's a great kid."

I smiled, "Thanks Josh."

He smiled back, "You're welcome, now come on, let's get back down to the party. I'm hungry."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. We both stood and found our way back down the stairs.

Emma and Landon were sitting in the living room when they saw me and came over.

"We were so worried. Are you okay?" Landon asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

"We were going to go up there, but Josh beat us to it." Emma said.

"I couldn't wish for better friends." I said, "Come on, let's enjoy the party."

I looped an arm through each one of theirs and led them outside. I found Jared and apologized to him. He said he didn't care, I was family. I guess that was true, we were family, very distant family, but still family. So the three of us went outside and talked and enjoyed the party. Caleb walked over, followed closely by Brad, but Landon looked up at them menacingly.

"I don't need a wand to send you to the hospital, Johnson." He threatened.

Both boys swallowed hard and walked away. I had a feeling their memories of the last time Landon talked to them weren't pleasant ones.

"Did you see his face?" Emma asked. Landon and I both nodded before we all burst into laughter.


	21. The Magical Room

Christmas vacation is finally over. Emma, Landon and I are on the train, heading back to Hogwarts. Landon I sitting next to me, and Emma's sitting across from us. Landon absentmindedly intertwined his fingers with mine. His hand felt wonderful and warm in mine. It was like an electric current want through me every time we touched. We had become a couple in an unspoken agreement ever since Christmas Eve.

"You know Em, now that we're together, you need a boyfriend." I said.

"No, I'm fine," Emma said.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, you've got to like _someone._"

She shrugged, but I saw her blush.

"Oo-ooh, tell me who he is." I said.

She shook her head.

"Yes, come on, what are you afraid of?" I asked.

She sighed, "Oh fine, his name's Seth Barnes. And I doubt he even know I exist."

I grinned, "Then let him know you exist."

"What?" She asked.

"Talk to him; introduce yourself."

She shook her head. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine, but you'll talk to him one way or another; I'll make sure of it."

She just rolled her eyes at me.

~*~*~*~

It's been two weeks since the resumption of term. It's after dinner and I'm in the common room doing homework while Landon and Emma were off doing their own thing. I was almost done with Charms when someone grabbed my shoulders. I jumped and let out a startled shout. I turned around in my chair to see a grinning Landon. I smacked his arm.

"You scared me!" I pouted.

He kissed me on the cheek.

"Sorry, go get ready, you have an hour." He said.

"Why? What are we doing?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, Emma's waiting for you, so don't worry. I'll be back in an hour."

He left before I could say anything further, so I just shrugged and gathered up my things. I walked up to my dorm and sure enough, Emma was waiting for me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," she said with a grin plastered on her face.

I groaned, this couldn't be good, "Fine."

"Come on, we have to get you ready!" She said in excitement.

I took a shower and then we went through all my clothes—and even some of Emma's—trying to find the "perfect outfit" as she put it. (Even though I still had no idea what for). Finally, we decided on a blue, cotton spaghetti-strap, knee-length dress with a floral pattern. Since it's January, and still cold, I put a black sweater over it.

Shoes were a bit harder. And by a "bit", I mean a _lot_. Emma was bound and determined to get me into stilettos, and I wanted to wear my converse. Finally we both compromised and I ended up in some black flats. I curled my hair a little and put on some make-up. Just a little to complement my eyes and a little colored lip-gloss.

How we managed all this in an hour, I'm not sure. But by now I had figured out that Landon and I were going on a date. We went back down to the common room to meet Landon, who was waiting just as promised.

Landon was talking to a friend and had his back to us. Emma cleared her throat and he turned around.

He was wearing a light green, long-sleeve, button-down shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal a white t-shirt underneath and some nice jeans.

He smiled when he saw us, his icy blue eyes sparkling. I smiled back, completely unaware of everyone else in the room.

"Are you ready? "He asked as he walked over.

"Yes," I nodded.

He offered his hand and I took it; he led me out of the common room and down a corridor.

"You look more beautiful than usual." He said.

"Thank you, you clean up nicely too, I see." I teased.

He grinned, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, so are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"Nope, it's a surprise, remember?" He said.

"What if I don't like surprises?" I asked.

"Hmm, then I guess you'll just have to deal with it." He said I mock seriousness.

"Uh! That's so mean!"

He grinned, "Yup, but lucky for you, we're here."

I stuck my tongue out at him. I looked around; we were in the middle of the seventh floor corridor.

"What? Are you serious? There's nothing here!" I said.

He nodded, "Totally, stay right there."

He walked over to a wall and then walked by it, three times. I gasped; the wall had become a door. He grinned and motioned for me to join him. I walked over and took his hand again.

"Close your eyes," he said softly.

I obeyed and closed my eyes. I could hear the door opening, and Landon led me by the hand into it. The door closed softly behind us.

"Okay, open." He said.

I opened my eyes and gasped again. The room was huge and covered in every kind of flower you could imagine, all except roses. The enchanted roof portrayed the night sky, but there was a netting of yellow lights hanging down from poles in each corner of the room. In the very middle of the room, there was a crystal-clear brook, surrounded by soft, fluffy, green grass.

"Landon, this is so beautiful! How did you do all this?" I asked in awe.

He chuckled, "It's all the room. It'll turn into anything you want it to."

"Wow, how'd you find the room?"

"Teddy. It's good to have friends who like going on late-night escapades." He said, grinning.

"This is so awesome!"

He nodded, "Come on."

He led me through the bushes and flowers and to the little circle of grass in the middle with the brook running through it. We sat down on a stone bench there.

"I know Caleb did something similar, but you have no idea how long I've thought about this." He said.

I smiled at him, "This is so much better, know why?"

He shook his head.

"Because I'm with you." I said softly.

I put my hand on his cheek and moved my thumb gently back and forth. I breathed in his familiar, calming scent. My heart rate increased as his lips met mine. I felt slightly dizzy; our kiss was passionate, but not intense, like it had been with Caleb. When we broke apart, I leaned against his shoulder and he rested his head on mine. We sat there in comfortable silence for a while.

"Peyton, I just want you to know, I'm waiting for marriage too." He said suddenly.

I looked into his eyes, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yes, but even if I wasn't, I'd wait forever for you. You're definitely worth it."

"Thanks." I said.

He kissed the top of my head, "You're welcome."

"Let's go to the brook," I suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." He said.

We got up and put our feet into the brook. I splashed him and he splashed me back, which lead a splash war. We finally had to stop because if we didn't leave we would miss curfew and get in trouble. That night, before I went to sleep, I wrote a letter to Josh and Kylee; when I fell asleep, I had dreams of Landon.


	22. Water fountain and Headmistress' office

"All right everyone," Professor Moore said as I sat down in Muggle Studies, "today we're going on a field trip!"

"Everyone will have a partner, whom I will be assigning, and you must be with them at all times." She told us.

Finally, there were only four people left who needed partners: Me, Caleb, and two other girls.

"Peyton Anderson, and..."

I crossed my fingers as she looked down to her list.

_Not Caleb, please not Caleb._

"Caleb Johnson."

I groaned. _No, no, no, no! This is not good!_

Caleb walked over to me. I would have given anything to wipe that smug little grin off his face.

I raised my hand, "Professor?"

"Yes, Ms. Anderson?"

"May I please trade partners with someone else?" I begged.

"I'm sorry, Miss Anderson, but you may only trade partners if both you and your partner agree."

I groaned again and cross my arms over my chest.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"All right, let's go. Two straight lines and make sure you and your partner are together. Follow me." Professor Moore said, leading the way out the door. Caleb grinned like an idiot next to me.

"Professor? Where are we going?" Someone asked.

"To a Muggle town." She answered.

We stopped in the Entrance Hall where Professor Moore instructed us to change into Muggle clothes, get some money and meet her back here in 15 minutes."

I ran as fast as I could up to Ravenclaw tower. Once there, I traded my robes out for a pair of jeans and a novelty t-shirt. I grabbed my wallet and then headed back down to the Entrance Hall.

Once everyone had come back, we all went to Hogsmeade, where we got on the train. The train took us to a Muggle town and we all got off.

"Now remember, no magic. If anyone use's any magic at all, I'll send them and their partner back straightaway. You're all old enough to be responsible, and I expect you to be."

Professor Moore took us to some boring Muggle museums and then we went on a tour of the town. The tour guide told us all about it; apparently, it was very a very old and historic place. After the tour, Professor Moore brought us to a small shopping area. Shops lined the cobble-stone street in a rectangle; there was a fountain in the middle. I just bought an ice-cream cone and sat down on the edge of the fountain to eat it.

Caleb sat down next to me. It took all my will power not to smash my ice-cream into his face.

"Why do you even take Muggle Studies? You're one yourself." I said.

He shrugged, "I can pass without having to do any work. I all ready know everything."

I rolled my eyes, I should have known.

I stopped mid-lick when he put his arm around my waist.

"Get off." I demanded through my teeth.

He ignored me, so I reached behind me and removed it for him. I thrust his arm away from me. I gave a satisfactory smile when it hit the stone fountain with a thump. I saw Caleb wince and bite his lip from the corner of my eye.

I would have got up and left, but he would followed me everywhere I went, so I didn't bother.

"So, you and Miller, huh?" He asked, "I don't like it."

I scoffed, "Well that's not my problem, is it?"

"It could be." He said, leaning towards me.

I stood up, he would have smashed his face into the stone, but he caught himself.

"What is your bloody problem?!"

"I don't have a problem; I just know you and I were meant to be together." He said.

"Well you know what I know?" I asked.

"What?"

I pulled back my fist and aimed it at his face. I heard his nose give a sickening crunch as my fist collided with it.

He fell backward into the fountain, blood spurting from his nose.

"I know you're a total jerk and if you don't give up now you have a major death wish. I know it's over, you lost, and you need to get over it!"

I walked away, towards the train station.

Luckily, our train was sitting in its station. I climbed on and found a seat. I had been sitting there alone for about five minutes when Professor Moore walked up to me.

"That wasn't very nice, Peyton." She told me.

What did she think, I was 8? I just shrugged.

"You know you'll be getting detention right?"

I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, and one more thing." She said.

"I'm not going to apologize, if that's what you want. He deserves it." I said.

She frowned, "I do think you should apologize, but that's not it."

I rolled my eyes again.

"I just received an owl from the Headmistress; you need to see her as soon as we get back. The password is anamagus." She said.

I nodded curtly, "Got it."

"Good, they rest of us will be back in about 15 minutes."

"Okay, bye." I said.

~*~*~*~

I did as Professor Moore said and went straight to Headmistress McGonagall's office as soon as I got to the castle. Professor Moore had given me instructions on how to get there on the way home.

I approached the stone gargoyle cautiously. For the first time, I wondered _why _I was being called to her office. I was suddenly nervous. What had I done? I didn't remember breaking any rules.

I took a deep breath and said the password. The gargoyle moved out of the way to reveal a winding staircase. I walked slowly up until I got to a door. I knocked softly.

"Come in," I heard Professor McGonagall saw.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" I asked as I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Yes, I do. Why don't you sit down" She said, gesturing to the seat in front of the desk she was behind. She looked troubled.

I did as she asked.

"Is something wrong Professor?" I asked, wondering why she would want me if there was.

"I'm afraid so." She said, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but your brother has been sent to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

I felt all the color drain from my cheeks and my heart rate increased.

"W-what?" I whispered.

"He's been attacked by Rodolphus Lestrange and he's in critical condition." She said gravely.

Tears stung my eyes.

"No!" I said, standing up, "It's not possible! You're lying!"

She looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm afraid it's the truth. I'm so sorry, Peyton."

I fell back into the chair as my knees buckled. The tears escaped and fell down my cheeks.

No. How could he be hurt? He's always been so careful. He's going to be a daddy, he can't……..No, I won't think like that. He was going to be fine. He just had to be, he was all I had left.

"I have arranged a port-key to take you to St. Mungo's. Ms. Snow and Mr. Miller will be informed, but not allowed to go with you. For the time being, you'll be excused from all your classes." She explained.

I did the only thing I could do, I nodded. I knew if I opened my mouth the sobs would be too hard to handle any longer.

~*~*~*~

As I arrived at St. Mungo's, I realized McGonagall never said _how_ critical. I felt cold, my legs felt like jelly, and I could barely move. A boy who looked to be about 18 or 19 wearing St. Mungo's robes was waiting for me once I got there. He led me up to the fourth floor.

"You're here for Josh Anderson?" He confirmed.

I nodded, biting my lower lip.

"Right this way." He said.

He opened a door to a small room.

I walked in slowly. Josh was lying in a bed and Kylee was asleep in one of the arm chairs next to him, holding his pale hand. I took in a shaky breath as I looked at my older brother. His face was covered in deep gashes and his head was wrapped in gauze. There were red spots where the blood was soaking through it. The tears started falling harder than ever.

"Josh," I whispered.


	23. Back To School

I had to brace myself against the wall so that I wouldn't collapse. I walked over to the bed and gripped the edge.

A sob escaped before I could stop it.

I saw something from the corner of my eye and turned, still gripping the railing. It was Kylee; she had woken and stood up. Her eyes had tears in them she walked over and put her arms around me in a hug. I returned the hug and rested my forehead on her shoulder. I sobbed and she cried silently. After a while I managed to stop sobbing, but I couldn't stop the tears.

Kylee left to get some food and I sat in the chair next to Josh, taking his cold, pale hand in mine.

"You're going to be okay, you have to be." I whispered desperately.

"You have to be strong for Kylee and the baby, and for me. I can't lose you too, Josh, I can't!"

I heard the door open and looked towards it. Kylee and her parents came into the room. Although they were Muggles, they knew about the Wizarding world, and were allowed in St. Mungo's.

I stood to free the chair for them. The door opened a second time and Josh's healer walked in.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking at Mr. and Mrs. Grace.

"We're his in-laws, Robert and Jane Grace."

The healer nodded, "All right, you can stay. But I'm afraid I have some bad news."

My throat tightened and I couldn't breathe.

"Josh isn't responding, and we can only use certain spells while he's in such a deep coma. I'm sorry, but we can't do anything further until he wakes up."

I was starting to hyperventilate. No, this wasn't happening! Right when my life seemed perfect, everything started to fall apart. What if Josh didn't make it? What would I do? What would Kylee do? Oh, poor Kylee, I'd been so focused on me that I hadn't even thought about Kylee. What would happen to her and the baby?

"If doesn't come out of his coma, he may not survive. I'm so sorry."

"No!" I shouted suddenly, "Don't even say that! He's going to be okay! He has t be!"

I ran out of the room, not knowing where I was going. I found an empty corridor and slumped against the wall. I curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

~*~*~*~

After three days, my confidence in Josh's recovery had dropped dramatically. I tried to stay strong for Kylee, but it was easier said than done. I was sitting in the armchair, staring at Josh when Kylee came in. She had what looked like an opened letter in her hand. She sat down on the arm softly.

"Professor McGonagall wrote me. She thinks you should go back to Hogwarts." Kylee said.

"What? Why?"

"Peyton, it's your duty to go to school. And I agree; sitting around the hospital isn't going to help him get better."

"Neither is going back to school!" I protested.

"It may help take your mind off things. Besides, being around Landon and Emma would do you some good."

I sighed in defeat. I knew she was right, but that didn't make the idea of going back to school and leaving Josh any brighter.

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly.

"Good, she has a port-key set for you to go back tomorrow." Kylee said.

We spent one more night together, curled up on the arm chairs.

~*~*~*~

As I was on my way to the port-key the next morning, I thought about Landon and Emma.

As I thought of Emma a rush of resentment ran through me. This was all her fault! Rodolphus was technically her legal guardian. What if he attacked Josh because of her?

The reasonable side of me knew it really wasn't her fault, even if that was why he attacked Josh. But the other desperate side wanted someone to blame. He had to have a reason to attack Josh, after all.

When I finally arrived back in Professor McGonagall's office, I was pulled into a gigantic double hug by Emma and Landon.

"Oh Peyton, this must be so hard for you! I'm so sorry" Emma said.

Suddenly, I snapped. All of my emotions from the past four days consumed me. Anger, sadness, desperation, and even confusion all mixed together.

"You should be!" I said.

She looked taken aback, "What?"

"This is all your fault! Rodolphus attacked Josh because of you!" I said, trying not to raise my voice.

Emma's eyes shone with hurt and she looked like I had slapped her across the face.

"Why would you say that?!" Landon asked.

"Because it's the truth! Why else would he try to kill Josh?!"

Landon said nothing.

"Exactly! You can't think of a reason."

"Maybe it was just because Josh is an Auror." He suggested.

"No, just shut up! I don't need this right now!" I said.

I turned and walked out of Professor McGonagall's office. I heard someone following me and knew it was Landon.

He caught up and stopped me.

"This is not Emma's fault, and you know it! How could you even _think_ of blaming this on her?!" He asked, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"You don't understand." I said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"Then help me to," he said gently, sliding his hands down my arms and into my hands.

I knew I was pushing him away, but I couldn't help it. I shook my head, slipped my hands out of his, and walked away.

What was wrong with me? I felt like a stranger in my own body. I was being a complete and utter idiot, and I knew it, but I couldn't stop myself. I was usually practical, forgiving, and not quick to judge, but I was being non-negotiable and bullheaded. I felt my heart start to fall to pieces. If Josh didn't make it, and it looked like he wouldn't, I wouldn't have anyone besides Kylee and the baby. I couldn't blame Emma if she never spoke to me again.

All that day, I barely heard anything any of my Professor's said. I was too preoccupied worrying about Josh.

I was supposed to be doing homework, but I was just staring blankly at my book. For the corner of my eye, I saw the chair next to me being pulled out and someone sitting in it.

"Can we talk?" Landon asked.

I looked over at him and shrugged, "Sure."

He stood and offered me his hand. I took it and he led me out the door and into an open but deserted corridor.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Come on, Peyton, its killing me to see you like this! Let me help you!"

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I don't want an apology. What's up? I mean, what are you thinking? Talk to me! I can't help you if I don't know what's going on inside your head!" He said.

Tears stung my eyes.

"He's all I have left except for Kylee, who isn't the same." I said, trying not to start hyperventilating again.

He put his hand on my cheek softly and I leaned into it.

"You have me." He said gently.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. His icy-blue eyes were filled with confused desperation.

"I have to go," I said.

Now he looked frustrated.

"Why are you pushing me away?" He asked, and I could hear the panic in his voice.

I wanted to scream and run away. _I don't know!_ I wanted to yell. I just shook my head instead.

"I'm sorry, Landon." I said.

He dropped his hand from my cheek took a step back.

"What did I do?" He asked helplessly.

"Nothing, this isn't your fault." I whispered.

I turned away, not able to take looking at him anymore. My heart broke when I saw the pain in his eyes.

I ran back to the common room and up to my dormitory. Dani, Jane, and Melissa tried to comfort me, but I just wanted to be by myself. I laid on my bed and put my head in my pillow to stifle my sobs.

As I lay there, crying into my pillow, I realized why I was doing this to myself and the ones I loved. I had unconsciously put up a wall around my heart. I pushed Landon away because if I loved someone then it would just end in more pain.

Deep down, I knew it was wrong and stupid, I knew it wouldn't _always_ end in pain, and I would regret it. But I was consumed by grief and fear and grief and fear made you do stupid things.

I fell asleep crying, just as I had the past four days.


	24. Good News

The next three days came and went in a blur. I felt exhausted, my bones ached, and I barely ate anything. To top it all off, I had absolutely no interest in anything. I hadn't talked to anyone and when someone gave me their condolences I just grunted or nodded. Josh has been in a coma now for a week. I had barely any hope left.

I was on my way to lunch from Muggle Studies when someone called my name.

"Hey Peyton, wait up!" I turned around to see Caleb walking towards me. My blood didn't even boil in hatred when I saw him.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about your brother. It must be really hard for you right now." He said.

As I looked into his eyes, for the first time since I'd known him, I knew he was truly sincere.

"Thanks," I said. My voice sounded horrible, dull and dreary.

"And Peyton? I'm really sorry about everything. I was a total jerk, and I'll leave you alone now. I just hope you might be able to forgive me some day." He said.

"It's possible," I said.

He smiled sadly, "Okay, well I hope your brother gets better soon."

_Yeah, me too,_ I thought.

I stopped by the bathroom before going to lunch. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. My eyes were dull and lifeless and I looked like I'd lost several pounds. I sighed and went to eat something.

As I sat down at Ravenclaw table, I saw Emma and Landon sitting together a few seats down. I bit my lip guiltily as I put a few things onto my plate.

I recognized the small brown and white mass flying towards me as Monroe. I frowned, that was strange, we were only supposed to get mail at breakfast. He landed neatly next to me and dropped two letters down in front of me. I looked down and saw my name written in Kylee's neat hand-writing. I sucked in a shaky breath as I picked it up with shaky hands and ripped it open. I gave Monroe an affectionate pat as I unfolded it and started to read.

It read:

Dear Peyton,

Josh is awake! He's responding wonderfully to the treatment also. He should be a hundred percent in a few days' time. I'll let you know when you can see him again.

Love,

Kylee.

I let my breath out and smiled. Josh was okay! He was really okay! I sighed in relief as tears of joy come to my eyes. The letter was dated from several days ago. I picked up the second letter, but didn't recognize the hand-writing.

Dear Ms. Anderson,

Please come to my office as soon as you receive this. I have a surprise for you.

Professor McGonagall.

P.S. Password's Albus Dumbledore.

This one was dated from today. I jumped up, leaving my plate but grabbing my bag, the letters still clutched in my hand. I stopped and caught my breath before telling the password to the gargoyle. I knocked on the door impatiently.

"Come in," Professor McGonagall said.

I opened the door slowly.

The first thing I saw was Kylee's back. It looked like she was fidgeting over something in front of her. McGonagall cleared her throat and Kylee looked at her. McGonagall nodded and Kylee moved.

Josh was standing there, almost perfect. He still had cuts on his face, but they weren't deep gashes like they were. His head was no longer wrapped in gauze and his color was back.

I was dreaming. I had to be; I pinched myself. Ow, okay, maybe this _was_ real.

"Well are you just going to stand there or what?"

I half cried, half laughed and threw myself at him, tears of happiness rolling down my cheeks. He caught me and held on tight. I couldn't believe he was actually here, holding me.

When we finally let each other go, Kylee and Headmistress McGonagall were gone.

"Don't you ever get hurt like that again!" I said.

He smiled sadly, "I'll try."

I sighed; he was too bullheaded to give up his job.

"Josh? Why did he attack you?" I asked.

Josh bit his lip and paled slightly when he remembered.

"You don't have to answer." I said quietly.

"No, it's okay. He….he attacked me because I wouldn't give him information on something top secret in the Ministry. I can't tell you anything more" He explained.

I sighed in relief and closed my eyes. Suddenly, the faces of Emma and Landon flashed before my eyelids and I started crying.

"Oh Josh! I've made such a mess of things!" I said.

I told him everything, and he just sat there in silence.

"I think you should ask for forgiveness." He said.

"I know, and I will, but I'd be surprised if either of them ever talks to me again."

"You've got to at least try." He said.

I nodded, "Thanks. I've got to go."

He nodded in understanding.

I gave him another quick hug and then left, running up to Ravenclaw Tower. I burst into the common room and everyone stared at me for a moment before going back to their tasks. I saw Landon sting in a chair reading the _Prophet_.

"Landon!" I ran up to him panting, "Landon, where's Emma?"

He folded the paper half way so he could see my face, "Why should I tell you?"

His cold tone and eyes were like a dagger in my newly-rekindled heart.

"Please?" I begged.

He pursed his lips and then said, "She's in your dorm."

"Thanks!" I said, heading to the door leading to the dorms and opened it. I ran up the stairs and stopped at our door. I opened it softly to reveal Emma on her bed reading. Jane and Melissa were there as well.

"Could I talk to Emma alone? Please?" I asked.

They both looked at her uneasily. Finally, they nodded and left. I sat down on Emma's bed.

"Can we talk? Please?"

"Go away," Emma said from behind her book.

"Look, you don't have to say anything, just listen. Please." I said.

Slowly, she lowered the book, her eyebrows raised. She nodded and I smiled.

"I'm really, really sorry. I _never_ should have said that Emma, and it's not even true. Even if he had attacked Josh because of you, which he didn't, it wouldn't have been your fault. I was upset, and I'm sorry. I really miss talking to you; you're one of my best friends. Am I still one of yours?"

She didn't reply. So I took it as a no. I stood up, "I understand." I said.

I started to walk to the door when she said, "Peyton?"

I turned around hopefully.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Landon won't be happy about this." She said.

A grin spread across my face, "Don't worry, I've got a plan."

"Good, because you're going to need one." She said, walking over to me.

I just nodded, not wanting to know the extent of my damage just yet.

"Come here." I said, pulling her into a hug.

She laughed and hugged me back.

"I really missed you, Peyt." She said.

"I know, and I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

She grinned, "I'm just glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to have you back too"

"So what's this plan of yours? You'll need all the help you can get, that boy can be stubborn when he wants to be." Emma said.

I chuckled, "I bet. Thanks, I could definitely use some help."


	25. Seth

The next morning at Breakfast Emma was sitting in between me and Landon, because Landon still wouldn't talk to me. So Emma was talking to us both.

"Oh my gosh! Look Peyton, Josh is in the _Daily Prophet!_" She exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

She nodded and put it in between us so I could read it also.

_ Ministry Auror Attacked!_

_ Josh Anderson, a Ministry Auror was attacked a week ago by newly released ex-Death Eater Rodolphus Lestrange. In an interview with Josh he said Lestrange attacked him trying to get information about a top-secret Ministry affair. "Of course," says Josh, "I refused to tell him a thing. So he decided to kill me. Thankfully though, reinforcements were on their way, and got there just in time." Anderson was released from St. Mungo's yesterday with minimal injuries. He had been in a coma for a week, but now he's now back home with his wife, who is pregnant with their first child. Anderson tells us he'll be working inside the ministry until his one-hundred percent recovery. Rodolphus Lestrange has been arrested and sent back to Azkaban._

"Well, at least they got Lestrange." Emma said.

I nodded, "I'm just glad he's back home, safe and sound."

Emma nodded and smiled, "Come on, let's get to Charms."

After Charms, we had a free period. Emma and I were walking to the library when Emma stopped suddenly.

I stopped also.

"Em?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Seth!" She said in an almost inaudible whisper.

I looked at a group of four boys in front of us. Two were wearing Ravenclaw robes, but I didn't recognize them, the other two were wearing Gryffindor robes.

"Which one?" I asked.

"That one," she said quietly, pointing to a Gryffindor with curly, dark brown hair.

An idea started to form in my head. I grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her forward.

"What are you doing? No!" She protested in a whisper.

"Yes!" I whispered back, "Seth's about to find out you exist."

Emma struggled, but I kept a good strong hold on her. When we got close, I pushed her forward; she stumbled and hit Seth in the back. The group of boys stopped talking and turned around, staring at her.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" She whispered, her cheeks turning pink.

Seth grinned, "It's all right. I'm Seth, what's your name?"

"Emma."

"Cool, that's a pretty name. It fits you perfectly."

Emma's blush got darker.

"Thanks." She mumbled, looking down to hide her blush.

A grin spread across my face when I realized that one of the Gryffindor's was Teddy. Perfect, now I could get this to work!

"Hey Teddy! Could I talk to you?" I asked. "Over there?"

He looked at me suspiciously, but nodded, "Yeah, sure."

I walked away until the others were out of earshot, Teddy following behind.

"So, what's going on?" He asked once we stopped.

"Is Seth single?" I asked, getting to the point.

"Uh, yes, I believe so, why?"

I grinned, "How would you feel about hooking them up?"

He frowned, "Emma and Seth?"

I nodded, "Exactly."

A grin slowly spread across his face.

"I think," he said, "that that's a wonderful idea."

"Brilliant, I'll catch up with you later to plan, okay?" I said.

He nodded, "Sounds great."

We shook hands to seal the deal and then returned to the group. Emma was talking to Seth nervously.

"Come on Emma, let's go." I said.

She nodded, said goodbye to Seth, and followed me.

"What was that all about?" She demanded, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, whatever would make you say that?" I asked sweetly.

Emma groaned and I grinned, this was going to be fun.

~*~*~*~

I sighed uneasily and picked at my robes. I was waiting in an empty class room, waiting for Landon, although he didn't know it.

The door opened and I turned around, Landon walked in, saw me and turned to walk out the door. However, the door closed in his face, thanks to Emma, and he turned back around, arms across his chest. He glared at me.

I sighed and bit my lip.

"Landon please, listen. I can explain." I said.

He said nothing, only looked at me hostilely, so I went on.

"I'm _so_ sorry, really, I am. I know I wasn't fair to you, all you were doing was trying to help."

He scoffed, "Yes, I know, I was there, wasn't I?"

I just ignored him, but his cold tone and eyes didn't make it any easier and knowing I was the reason made it ten times worse.

"At first, I couldn't figure out why I was acting that way. I didn't _want_ to push you away, I just was. But I figured it out."

He looked at me, his eyebrows raised and his eyes challenging.

"I was trying to protect myself."

"From what, Peyton? You know I would never hurt you! Ever!" He said, now his tone had a touch of hurt in it as well as the coolness.

"No, that's not what I meant. I didn't want to get closer to you, because then it would just make the pain of losing you that much worse." I said.

"Lose me? But I wouldn't leave you, I _can't_ leave you."

"I know, but if something happened, something like what happened to Josh….I couldn't bare it. I can't lose you Landon, I love you too much." I said, begging him with my eyes and tone of voice to forgive me.

"Please, please, I'm so sorry. _Please_ forgive me" I said in a whisper.

I saw him relax his stiff muscles and his eyes and expression soften. He walked over to me and sighed, putting his hand softly on my cheek.

"Promise me." He said in a gentle tone, "Promise me that you'll never do that to me again."

I put my hand over his, "I promise, and I'm sorry."

"I know, it's okay." He said, pulling me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around his chest and we just stood there, rocking back and forth slightly.

"I missed you so much." I said.

He kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you too."

We finally let go of each other and Landon took my hands in his.

"How's Josh? And Kylee?" He asked.

"He's really good, almost one-hundred percent again, but he's going to take up a desk job for a while." I told him.

"That's good, I'm glad he's safe again."

"You're not the only one." I said.

He smiled, "What do you say we go back to the common room?"

"Okay". I said, but not moving.

Landon let go of one of my hands and took a step forward. He was pulled back when I didn't follow; he turned around and gave me a puzzled look.

"What…..?" I cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

I had to stand on my tippy-toes to reach, but I put my lips to his softly. The kiss was short, but sweet. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"We can go now," I said.

He nodded and we left for the common room. When we walked in, we found Emma and Dani talking on a couch. They both looked up when we sat on the couch opposite them.

"Peyton, Landon, you made up!" Emma said excitedly.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I might have to take matters into my own hands." She said.

Landon and I both rolled our eyes.

"Oh, that was cool! Do it again!" Emma said.

Landon made a face at her and she stuck out her tongue in return.


	26. Plans

"Hey, I'll catch you two later, I've got to go met someone" I said as we were walking to the common room. It's the first Thursday of February.

"Who are you meeting?" Emma asked.

"Oh, just someone." I said.

"Tell me!" Emma whined.

I turned around and faced her, so that I was walking backward.

"Nope," I said, popping the "p".

"Oh, come on!"

I shook my head and winked at Landon, who smirked.

"Why not?" She demanded.

I saw Landon bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Because," I said.

"See you later!" I waved and turned back around, turning down a different than the one they were taking.

I heard Emma yelling after me, "I'll get you for this Peyt!"

I laughed to myself as I headed to the library. I was still grinning as I entered it. I looked around trying to find him; I finally spotted him from his bright blue hair.

"Hey Teddy," I said as I sat down.

"Hey Peyton," he said, closing the book he had been reading.

"So let's get started." I said. He nodded in agreement.

"Have any ideas?" He asked.

"Not really, but sort of. A Hogmeade weekend is coming up in two days. We could us that." I told him.

"Hmmm," he said, biting his lips and tapping his chin with his index finger.

His features suddenly got more mischievous.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

He turned to me, a big grin on his face, and told me just that.

~*~*~*~

Emma, Landon, and I are on our way to Hogsmeade. Landon knows the plan, but Emma has no idea.

"What do you guys want to do?" Emma asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Howa bout we go to Zonko's, then Honeydukes, and maybe some other places, and then to The Three Broomsticks for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me," Landon said, going along with the plan.

Emma shrugged, "That's fine."

"Where do you want to sit?" Emma asked when we walked in the front door of The Three Broomsticks.

"D'unno, let's see what's open." I said.

I searched the pub for Teddy; I finally spotted him and walked in that direction.

"Hey, look! It's Teddy, we should see if we could sit with him." I said.

Emma looked at me suspiciously, but said nothing as she followed me over to Teddy's table.

"Hey Teddy!" I said, "Mind if we join you?"

Teddy smiled, "No, not at all, have a seat."

"Thanks." I said, sitting down across from him.

Emma sat on my left and Landon on my right.

"So, are you here by yourself? Where's Victoire?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm with a friend. Victoire's with some friends."

"Oh, that's cool" I said lamely.

I really was a horrible actress; I should take lessons from Emma.

Seth appeared from behind the corner. I heard Emma gasp, she jabbed me hard in the ribs and glared at me. I gave her an innocent look, but she wasn't fooled. She jabbed me a second time, harder.

"Ow!"" I hissed.

She pointed to me and then moved her finger from one side of her neck to the other, like she was slitting my throat. I just shrugged. Seth finally made it to the table and set two mugs of Butterbeer down upon it. He sat down right across from Emma.

"I hope you don't mind Seth, they asked if they could join me and I said they could." Teddy told him.

Seth gave a friendly smile, "Oh that's fine. I don't mind."

He looked at Emma, "Its Emma, right?"

Emma nodded.

"And you?" He asked politely.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm Peyton, and this is my boyfriend Landon." I said.

"Nice to meet you both."

I nodded and smiled.

"You too," Landon said.

I looked at my watch and pretended to gasp.

"I almost forgot! I have to meet someone; I'll see you all later. I'm terribly sorry, come on babe." I said, standing up and pulling Landon up with me.

Emma glared at me; I smiled sweetly and waved I heard Teddy excuse himself also and he appeared next to us moments later.

"They totally know we set them up." He said.

I sighed, "Yeah, but do you think it'll work anyway?"

He shrugged, "No idea."

"Well, at least we can say we tried."

"Yeah, that's true. I'll see you later." He said.

"Bye" Landon and I said at the same time.

~*~*~*~*~

I'm sitting in the common room, reading a book and waiting for Emma to return. It's been two hours, so I assume it's going well. Landon's off with some guy friends

The door opened and I looked up. I saw Emma walking over, so I closed my book.

"Hey," I said.

She sat down next to me on the couch and rolled her eyes.

I grinned, "So, how'd it go?"

To answer me, she whacked me in the face, with a pillow.

"Ow!" I exclaimed for the second time that day.

"Was it really that bad?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Oh no, it was wonderful, actually."

"Ugh! That what was the pillow to the face for?!"

"For the fun of it."

"Ugh!" I said, making a face at her.

"So, tell me all about it." I said.

"Well we really just talked a lot, but I'm going to meet him again tomorrow." She said.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you, Em, you need someone to love." I said.

"I love people…."

"Yeah, but not in _that_ way; at least I hope not?" I asked.

She laughed, "No, you're right, not in that way."

"Good." I said, laughing also.

"I have to admit, you were pretty good, up until we got to The Three Broomsticks. I didn't know you had it in you." She said, changing the subject.

"Yes, I was terrible, but it worked so that's all that matters. Besides, I learned from the best." I said.

She grinned, "I _am_ pretty good, aren't I?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed her playfully.

"Come on, let's go up stairs," I said, standing up.

"I'm right behind you."


	27. Storm Clouds and Rain

**I apologize for not posting yesterday! I was super busy and totally forgot. Enjoy!! ^^**

** ~Ouaysis.**

* * *

The next day was cloudy and cold. The castle was even more chilly than usual. I shivered and crossed my arms, running my hands up and down to warm them. I was sitting on a couch in the common room and reading. Emma was gone with Seth and I wasn't sure where Landon was.

Just then, someone jumped over the back of the couch and landed right next to me. I jumped and looked over to see who it was. Landon was grinning at me, leaning casually on the opposite arm of the couch.

"Landon! You scared me!" I whined as I grabbed pillow and threw it at him. It would have hit him in the face, but he caught it.

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned away, crossing my arms again.

"Oh, come on babe, don't be like that." He said.

"Humph."

He leaned over and put his hand gently under my chin, turning it so I faced him.

"Want to go for a walk on the grounds?" He asked.

I grinned at him, not able to resist his twinkling icy-blue eyes.

"Yes," I said.

He grinned and moved his hand from my face to my hand.

"Hold on, I'm going to get my jacket." I said.

He glanced out the window and nodded, "Good idea."

We both got jackets form our dorms and then headed down to the grounds.

We walked hand-in hand next to the black lake.

"Kylee's due in May," I informed him with a grin.

He smiled, "That's great, are you super excited?"

I nodded, "Yes, I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl."

"It'll be adorable either way." He said.

"Yeah, definitely." I agreed.

Just then, a cold droplet of water fell onto my cheek. I looked up; the clouds were dark with rain. A second drop fell onto my forehead, then another and another. It was soon pouring.

"We should go inside, you'll catch a cold."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, you sound like a mother."

"It's true."

"Yes, I know it is." I said.

He pulled a face, "I was talking about getting a cold."

"Whatever, baby." I muttered.

"What?"

"You heard me; I said you're a big baby."

He snorted, "I am not!"

"Yes you are!" I argued.

He crossed his arms stubbornly and said, "Am not."

"Fine, if you're not a baby, then we stay outside," I said.

"No, we're going inside."

"Maybe _you _are, but _I'm_ staying outside. If you want me inside, than you have to make me." I said, turning and running in the opposite direction.

"Peyton!" He complained as he started to chase me.

He finally caught up and grabbed my hand. However, instead of pulling me forwards, towards the castle, he ran with me.

Everything was fine, until suddenly my feet were no longer under me. I fell, face-forward, into the mud.

"Ugh! Gross!" I said, starting to laugh.

Landon took one look at me and started laughing also.

"It's not funny!" I said, throwing mud at him.

Although the mud hit him in the face, he made no move to wipe it off, instead he just laughed harder, as did I. Suddenly he slipped too, and we both just lay there, in the cold mud, being poured on.

We finally stopped laughing and sat up, trying to catch our breaths. My lungs screamed in protest as the wet, freezing air entered them, but I didn't care, I was having too much fun.

"You know what?" Landon asked, shaking his sopping wet hair out of his eyes.

"What?" I asked, swiping my own hair—which was plastered to my face—away.

"This is totally worth getting a cold." He said.

I laughed and kissed him.

"Yes, it is." I agreed.

He kissed me back and smiled. A violent shiver went down his body.

"Can we go inside now?" He asked.

I laughed, "Yeah, I like that idea."

We both stood up, and walked up to the castle. We opened the doors and walked in, soaking wet and covered in mud.

We stopped to catch our breath, from running and from laughing.

"What do you say we piss off some professors and make a mad dash for Ravenclaw Tower?" Landon asked.

I grinned, "I say we do it."

He grinned back. I took his hand and we both took off running.

Once we got to Ravenclaw Tower we paused to catch our breath again. Behind us was a trail of water and mud. We both laughed, and then dried ourselves with our wands before entering the common room.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Landon said.

"Alright, that sounds really good, actually, I might go take one myself." I said.

He nodded and we both went up to our dorms.

When I got out of the shower, Emma was back. She was staring out of the window by my bed, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Hey Em," I said.

She turned around, her eyes sparkling.

"Hey Peyton," she said, sighing happily.

"How did it go with Seth?" I asked.

A smiled spread across her face and I couldn't help but smile also.

"It was absolutely wonderful! He's so…." She paused, looking for the right words

"Perfect," she said finally, "He's absolutely perfect."

"I know the feeling." I said, thinking of Landon.

"We have another date next Tuesday!" She said.

"That's great, Em! I'm so glad you found someone to make you happy." I said.

She just smiled and turned back to the window. I let her daydream in peace and did some last-minute homework. Later we both went down to the common room and met Landon to go down to dinner.


	28. Trouble

That week passed quickly and before I knew it, it was Saturday. And it also happened to be Valentine's Day. Since last week was our Hogsmeade weekend, that meant we were stuck here in the castle.

I was in the common room waiting for Emma and Landon to come down. They both came out of the door leading to our separate dorms at the same time.

While on our way down to breakfast, Landon stopped. Emma and I both looked at him.

"Hey Em, go on ahead, we'll be there in a bit."

"Okay," she said leaving and looking a little confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a frown.

"Nothing, I just want to be alone for a few minutes."

"Oh, okay." I said, still confused.

He smiled and pulled out a square box from his pocket.

He handed it to me, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks!" I said, taking it.

I lifted the lid carefully. Inside was an intricately wrought silver heart pendent. Set into the middle, was a small emerald circle.

I gasped, "Landon, this is so beautiful! Thank you, so much!"

"You're welcome." He said.

He took the box back and took the necklace out. I turned around and lifted my hair up. He put it around my neck and closed the clasp.

As I fingered the design on it, a way of guilt swept over me. I bit my lip and looked down.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just, I didn't get you anything..." I said.

I slowly lifted my eyes to look into his.

"I have you, and that's all I want."

I smiled, "I love you Landon."

He smiled back, "I love you too, Peyton."

He kissed me softly and I returned the kiss eagerly.

I took his hand, "Let's go eat."

He nodded in agreement and we headed down to the Great Hall. When we got there, Seth and Emma were eating together at Ravenclaw Table. We sat down across from them.

I brushed my fingers across my necklace once more. As I did, I realized that the stone was my birth-stone.

"Landon?" I asked, "How did you know my birth-stone?"

He grinned, "I asked Josh."

"Oh, okay, that makes sense. I didn't remember ever telling you guy's when my birthday was."

After breakfast, we all went up to the common room.

"I have to go do some homework." Landon said.

"Okay." Emma and I said at the same time.

He left for his dorm, leaving me and Emma on the couch.

"What should we do this fine morning?" Emma asked.

I was about to answer when I heard someone calling our names.

"Em! Peyt!" Dani said appearing out from behind the sofa.

"I'm heading down to the Owlry, you two want to come with?" She asked.

"Sure!" I said.

Emma nodded and the both of us stood up.

We were outside, almost to the Owlry, when a vaguely familiar voice came from the right of us.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is."

We all stopped and turned toward the voice.

Brad Collins and two of his Quidditch cronies jumped down from the trees they had been sitting in. He crossed his arms as his cronies stationed themselves on either side of him.

I rolled my eyes and we all crossed our arms.

"What do you want, Collins?" Emma asked coolly.

"Well now, that's not very nice." Brad said calmly.

I saw Emma clench her jaw besides me, but she said nothing else.

"How are you, Peyton?" He asked politely.

I figured it would be better to play nice, maybe then he would go away.

"I'm fine." I said.

"I heard about your brother."

I was going to reply, but he kept going.

"If you ask me, he deserved it." He said casually.

"Excuse me?" I demanded in disbelief.

He shrugged. His casual, nonchalant attitude was starting to really piss me off.

"Well it's his own fault, really. He's the one who didn't fight back." He said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I clenched my fists into balls, resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

"I guess that's were you got it from."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Got what?" I asked through my teeth.

"Oh, you know, the not fighting back thing. I've got to say, I was very disappointed when you didn't come to beat me up after the whole Caleb thing."

Emma and Dani each put a hand on my shoulder. I was practically shaking with anger.

"Of course, that all goes back your parents." He said, his face calm as ever.

"You know nothing about my parents!" I spat at him.

He shrugged again.

"Maybe not, but my father knew them. He says they were pathetic cowards. Just like your pathetic, cowardly, brother."

That was it, I snapped. I escaped from Dani and Emma's grip, whipping out my wand.

"Sectumsempra!" I yelled before Brad could react.

He screamed in pain as blood started to slowly soak through several different places on his robes.

"Coward?" I said, "Now who's the coward?! How well do you fight back?"

He shot a spell at me, but I deflected it with ease.

"Is that all you've got? Come on, _Brad_, you can do better!"

His two cronies tried to help him out, but I disarmed them and threw their wands far away. Emma and Dani tried to grab me a hold me back, but I fought out of their grip.

I shot another spell at him, and he doubled over. He coughed and spat blood on to the ground. His robes were steadily growing redder and redder, stained with his blood.

A shield charm was suddenly produced between us and someone was yelling.

"Stop it! This instant!" I turned to see Headmistress McGonagall running towards us.

"Take Mr. Collins up to the Hospital Wing at once!" She demanded.

Brad's Quidditch friends nodded and each took an arm, leading him away.

"You three, with me. Now" She snapped.

Now, as I calmed down, I was horrified at what I'd done. I'd never been a violent person. Sure, I got mad, but I didn't usually act on it, I kept it in control. So why did I attack him? How could I have been so irresponsible?

Once we were in her office, McGonagall turned to me.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

I refused to beg for forgiveness and I wouldn't let either Emma or Dani take the blame. I looked McGonagall straight in the eyes.

"Please, Professor, it's my fault. They had nothing to do with it." I said.

She nodded, "Very well, Ms. Snow, Ms. Smith, you're excused."

After Dani and Emma had left, she turned back to me.

"Ms. Anderson, you're very much in trouble. You realize that?" She asked.

I swallowed hard and nodded.

* * *

**Dun, Dun DUUUUUUUUUUHHH!! **

**Sorry for the cliffy, but I had to stop the chapter cuz it was too long =(. i hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	29. Picture

I'm sitting outside McGonagall's office her and Josh are inside, talking.

I sighed. I had no idea what was going to happen to me. Would I be expelled? I felt sick at the thought. I couldn't leave, not when Landon and the others were still here.

Just then the door opened and McGonagall's head appeared.

"Peyton, would you come in please?"

I nodded and stood up. I walked into the office and McGonagall gestured to the chair in front of her desk. I sat down. Josh was leaning back against the deck, his legs out in front of him, and his arms across his chest.

"Peyton, could you please explain why you attacked Brad?" Josh asked. His tone wasn't accusing, but I could tell he wasn't very happy with me.

I bit my bottom lip and fiddled with my hands in my lap.

"Well?" Professor McGonagall said.

I sighed, "He called you a coward and he said Mum and Dad were pathetic cowards and that's why they were killed."

I glanced up at Josh and then returned my gaze to my clasped hands.

"Ms. Anderson you realize you could have killed Mr. Collins?"

I nodded, "Yes, Professor."

She pursed her lips and gave a curt nod.

"Well, I have half the mind to expel you. However, since this is your first offence and you're a good student, you will receive a month's detention. Your punishment will be cleaning laundry with the house elves every night. And you have to write a 3 inch essay on how you will do better."

Josh nodded in agreement.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"You may be excused." McGonagall said.

I nodded and stood up. I walked over to the door and opened it. Before I went out I turned to face Josh and McGonagall.

"Professor?" I said.

She looked at me, her eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

"I know what I did was wrong, and I'll try hard not to let myself get out of control again. But I just want to say, I'm not sorry that Collins is hurt. Sorry that I did it, but not that he's hurt. He deserves it."

I walked out then, leaving a shocked McGonagall and a slightly amused Josh behind.

When I got to the common room I was bombarded with questions from the worried Emma, Landon, and Dani.

"What happened?" "Are you okay?" "You weren't expelled were you?!"

I held up my hands to silence them.

"Guy's, guy's, calm down! I'm fine, and no, I'm not expelled."

"I've never seen you so angry!" Emma said.

"What did McGonagall say?" Dani asked.

"Let's sit down," I suggested. They all agreed and we sat down at a table.

"After you two left, she flooed the Ministry and told Josh. He came to the school and they talked in her office. Finally, she called me in and I told her why I did it and then she gave me a month's detention and a 3 inch essay." I said.

"What's your punishment?" Emma asked.

"I have to do laundry every night, for a month."

"Well that's not too bad," Dani commented.

Yeah, easy for her to say _she's_ not the one who has to wash the stinky, dirty clothes for a month!

Landon grinned at me, "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." I said, "But watch your back."

~*~*~*~

Landon, Emma, Dani, and I are walking down to dinner. As we arrived I saw Josh sitting up at the teachers' table.

"Why's Josh still here?" Landon asked when we sat down.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

After dinner, I found out why Josh was still here. We were all about to leave when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Josh grinning down at me.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. Turning to the others I said, "Go on up without me, I'll be there later."

They all nodded and said goodbye. Emma and Landon said "hello" to Josh and then left with Dani.

"Let's walk," I said. Josh nodded and followed me and I lead the way out the door.

"Peyton, I just wanted to say, I'm proud of you."

"What?" I asked, totally shocked.

"I'm glad you stood up for yourself and your family. Don't get me wrong, you shouldn't have gone that far, but I'm glad you were defending your family's honor." He said.

"Um, thanks……..I think." I said, confused.

He smiled, "I know it's confusing, I'm not very good at this kind of thing. I guess what I'm trying to say is, sometimes you have to break the rules in order to do what's right"

I nodded, "Okay."

"Besides, I would have done the same thing." He admitted.

I grinned at him, "I know you would have."

Josh reached into his robe and took out what looked like a piece of parchment. He handed it to me.

"I want you to have this." He said.

I took it and as I did, I realized it was a picture. It was folded in half, so I unfolded it and looked at it. It was a picture of my parents. I let out a small gasp.

My mother had the same heart-shaped face as me, and the same brown hair and green eyes as Josh. My dad had the same grey eyes and light brown hair as I did.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

After murdering them, Bellatrix had set fire to our house destroying all our belongings.

He smiled, "Aunt Nora gave it to me a while back, but I want you to have it."

"Thank you." I said quietly, throwing my arms around him in a hug.

He hugged me back, "You're welcome, Peyt."

We released each other and I re-folded the picture, putting it inside my robes.

"So how come you stayed? Shouldn't you be home with Kylee?" I asked.

"I needed to discuss something with Minerva, so I was talking to her. She invited me to stay for dinner, and I wanted to talk to you, so I figured why not. Kylee knows where I am." He said.

Just as we turned the corner, Josh checked his watch.

"I should be getting back, though."

I nodded in understanding, "Okay, thanks again."

He smiled, "Of course. See you in May, no sooner, all right?"

I grinned, "I'll try my best to behave."

He grinned back, "That's good enough for me."

I gave him another quick hug and then watched him walk away.

I took the picture back out of my pocket and looked at it as I walked up the Ravenclaw Tower.

I knew nothing of the night my parents' deaths except what Josh had told me. He was only seven at the time, so I'm sure he couldn't remember much. I was just a baby, 18 months old. According to Josh, Bellatrix showed up at our house an hour after I had been put to bed. Mum had told him to get me from my crib and run. She gave him a bag and he did as he was told. He hid with me in the forest that was our back yard and listened to the shouts coming from the house. I don't know how he managed to keep me quiet, but he did. Then he watched as Bellatrix set fire to the house and Disapperated to some unknown place. Josh stayed with me in the forest, scared and confused until the Order and Ministry showed up and took us to our grandparents' house. That was the only thing I knew about my parents and how they died. Grandma and Grandpa refused to talk to me about them. I guess it was too painful. Every now and then Josh would tell me little things, like how Mum would sing to us or how Dad told us stories, but he could only remember so much.

Once I made it to Ravenclaw Tower, Landon, Emma and I stayed up talking pretty late.

After getting ready for bed I put my photo on my dresser, conjuring a frame for it and putting it inside. I crawled into bed and fell asleep, dreaming of what my parents must have been like.


	30. Old Enemies, New Friends

Days blurred into weeks and before I knew it, April was upon me.

"I want a foot long essay on how to make Veritaserum, due by Friday." Professor Meade said at the end of Potions, "And don't forget to start studying for exams next month."

Just as she finished, the bell rang. Landon, Emma, and I gathered our things and started walking to the greenhouses for Herbology.

"I can't believe we only have two months of term left!" Emma said.

I nodded, "I know, and so much has happened this year."

"Do you know what you're doing this summer?" Landon asked.

"Hmm, well, in his last letter, Josh said we were going to visit my family sometime. That's it though, I think."

"Well Emma and I were hoping you could come over to our place for a bit." Landon said.

"I hope I can come, I'm sure I can though. Are you two still coming over to my place? I'm hoping to have you lot and my old friend Sarah come over."

"That would be nice," Emma said as Landon nodded in agreement.

After dinner, I met Landon, Teddy, Dani, and Emma and Seth to study for our exams in a room connected to the library.

The room had a table in one corner, while the rest was filled with sofas, armchairs, beanbags, and pillows. Landon and I were sitting on one of the sofas; I was laying long ways with my head in his lap. Teddy and Seth were on the sofa directly across from us, Emma resting her back against Seth's legs while sitting on a pillow. Dani was on a beanbag between both of the sofas.

"I wonder what the exams while be like this year," Dani said.

"I don't know, but this sucks." Seth complained.

"Should we take a break for a bit?" I asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement. I didn't mind studying, but we have been studying for close to three hours now. My brain hurt form reading so much. We took a half-hour break and then studied another hour before going up to bed.

The next day we all had a free period. Emma and I were spending it by the Black Lake.

"So how is it going with Seth?" I asked.

Emma smiled, "It's going brilliantly. I'm definitely going to miss him during the summer break."

"I would say "I know how you feel" but that would be lying." I said.

She laughed and nudged me playfully with her elbow.

We talked for a while, but then I check my watch and stood up with a sigh.

"We better head to Care of Magical Creatures."

Emma nodded in agreement and stood up beside me. Even as we approached, I heard a voice behind me calling my name.

"Hey, Anderson!"

I turned to see Bradley Collins and his two Quidditch cronies sauntering toward us. I saw, with satisfaction, that his friends seemed reluctant to get closer then they all ready were.

"Didn't you learn your lesson yet, Collins?" Landon said as he appeared next to me, slipping his hand into mine.

"If you mean that she's pathetic, then yes." He answered.

I rolled my eyes, un-phased. I had all ready gotten my revenge (and my punishment). If anyone was pathetic, he was.

Landon and Emma both shot me uneasy glances, unsure of whether or not I'd blow up again.

"It's okay, I'm over it" I assured them.

They still looked unsure, but nodded.

"I'm pathetic?" I asked Brad; he nodded, smirking.

"Really? Because I swear _you_ were the one who black mailed your so called friend into going out with me just to break my heart. _You_ were the one who insulted my family and then was too weak to protect yourself when I defended them." I said calmly.

He went slightly pale at the reminder of our last conversation but recovered quickly.

"Oh and not to mention, the reason for this whole mess; I stuck you feet to the floor and didn't get into trouble. How pathetic is _that?_" I asked.

The group of other students that had gathered around us sniggered. Brad opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Caleb came up behind Brad. He saw the two of us and sighed.

"You're not still going on about this, are you?" Caleb asked.

Brad sent him a look that could have frozen a Dementor.

Caleb ignored the look and raised his eyebrows, "Do you have a death wish or something, mate? I mean, seriously, all this, _just_ because she out-smarted you. Which, by the way, she has proved isn't too hard. She's nearly killed you what, like three times now?"

"_She's_ only hurt me once," He said, then flushed, realizing he just admitted it.

Caleb snorted. "Technically, yes, but in case you haven't noticed, the three of them sort of come in a package. Especially when someone hurts one of them, then all hell breaks loose. You should remember that."

Bard was about to retort when Professor Brownwood's voice came from behind me.

"All right, break it up, unless you want detention? Get your books out, all of you, now." He said, walking to the front of the group. At once everyone fell silent and did as they were told.

After class I told Emma and Landon to go on ahead of me. After I promised I wasn't going to kill Brad they left reluctantly. I caught up to Caleb and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned, with a look of surprise on his face.

"Could I speak to you?" I asked.

"Er- yeah, sure," he said, following me over to a nearby tree.

"I just wanted to thank you," I said.

"For defending me," I added when he gave me a confused look.

He looked a little shocked but nodded.

"You're welcome." After a short pause he continued, "You know, Peyton, I should be thanking you, too. If it wasn't for you, I would still be friends with Brad. I took your advice, and faced my mistakes and consequences of those mistakes. I just want you to know, I really _am_ sorry for hurting you, truly sorry. And I'm sorry for not letting it go, and continuing to bother you afterwards. It's just, well no girl had ever broken up with _me_ before or made a fool out of me in front of the whole school, multiple times."

I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing. Caleb continued.

"I thought, maybe, I could get you back. But then I realized that I was just hurting you more, and how big of a jerk I was being. I was horrified at whom I was, and I didn't want to be like that anymore. I've changed, and it's all thanks to you." He said, and then smiled.

"You're a great girl, Peyton, and I'm happy for you and Landon."

I smiled back, "Thanks."

He nodded, still smiling.

"See you around, Peyton." He said, turning and walking away.

I ran after him.

"Caleb! Wait!" I said.

He turned around, question in his eyes.

"I forgive you." I said, giving him a hug.

He hugged me back and then we released each other.

"Thanks, even though I don't disserve it." He said.

I smiled and nodded. He walked off again, this time I follow behind at my own pace.

I was glad Caleb had realized his mistakes and was trying to change. I knew he would grow up to be a great guy. I finally made it to Defense Against the Dark Arts, panting due to the fact I had run all the way from the Entrance Hall. I was still extremely late, however, and received detention for it.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think, you don't know how much I appreciate it =]. Thank you for reading, and have a great day, afternoon, night, whatever it is right now =].**

**~ Ouaysis.  
**


	31. Summer Time and Birthday Surprises

** It's finally Monday! Which means you all get a new chapter!! Whoo! I hope you enjoy ^_^.**

* * *

April passed just as quickly as February and March had. It was the last week of May, and also the last day of exams. We were relaxing in the common rooms for a bit before going up to finish packing our stuff for tomorrow.

"Yes!" Dani exclaimed happily, "No more tests!"

"I know, and they weren't too hard, either." Emma added.

I nodded in agreement, "I'm definitely glad they're all over."

Landon, who was sitting next to me and absentmindedly playing with a strand of my hair, nodded in agreement. The next morning, we all went down to breakfast together and then headed down to Hogsmeade station. There, Dani, Emma, Landon, Seth, and I all found a compartment together.

"I'm going to miss you all," Dani said, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

I laughed, "We're all going miss you too, Dani."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

She grinned, "I know. I guess I'd better go say bye to all my other friends."

We all took turns giving Dani a hug and telling her bye. She left, sliding the glass door shut behind her.

The four of us talked some, but mostly just watched the scenery fly by the window, not wanting to say much. The train finally started to slow and then eventually stopped completely. We all stood and grabbed our trunks.

Emma and Seth led the way out into the crowded hallway.

Once on the platform we set our trunks down.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in a few weeks." I said.

Landon and Emma nodded. I gave Emma a big hug.

"Bye Emma, try not to have too much fun without me."

She laughed, "I won't, but the same goes for you."

I let her go and grinned, "I'll try."

I gave Seth a quick, slightly-awkward hug also.

"It was great getting to know you, Seth."

He nodded, "You, too."

Emma and Seth left, no doubt to say their own goodbyes.

I turned to Landon. He smiled, and pulled me into a hug.

"Goodbye, Peyton." He said.

"Bye Landon, see you in a few weeks."

We let each other go reluctantly. Landon bent down and kissed me, and I kissed him back.

"I love you," he said.

I smiled, "Love you too."

I picked up Monroe and my trunk and walked away. I searched for Josh and Kylee, and found them sitting on a bench. Kylee was huge, which made sense because she was nine months pregnant. I put down my trunk and hugged Josh, who had stood up.

"Hey little sis," he said with a smile.

"Hey." I said, returning the smile.

He let me go and Kylee stood too. I couldn't hug her very well, so we settled for a side-hug.

Since it was just us this time we just Apperated home. It felt good to be home. I hadn't realized just how much I missed my house until I was back in it. The first thing we did was go down to the beach.

"So have you picked names for the baby yet?" I asked, stretching out on a towel.

Josh nodded, "If it's a girls, we're going to name her Aurora Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth, that's mom's name." I said.

Josh and Kylee both nodded and I smiled.

"And if it's a boy?"

"If it's a boy we're naming him Jared Michael." Kylee said.

"That's perfect!" I said. They both nodded, excitement sparkling in their eyes.

Michael, that's dad's name. I liked the idea of them naming their kid after our parents.

Four days later, I was woken up by someone shaking me. I sat up, startled.

"What's wrong?" I croaked. I squinted into the darkness, trying to see who it was.

"It's Kylee," I heard Josh's voice say. I could just barely make out his form.

"What do you mean? Is she okay?" I asked groggily.

"She's in labor. She's having the baby." He said.

"Oh!" I was suddenly wide awake. Kylee was having the baby!

"I'm taking her to St. Mungo's. We all ready have a bag packed but you need to get things. We'll Apperate there now, and once you've got everything follow us using the Floo Network. Do you understand?"

I nodded and got out of bed.

"Good, see you in a bit." With that he left.

I gathered a pair of clothes, and anything else I might need and shoved them into a bag. After gathering everything and changing into clothes I went into the living room, bag in hand.

I grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into the fire place. I stepped into the emerald flames and shouted, "Saint Mungo's!"

I was so busy thinking about Kylee, I didn't even notice the uncomfortable feeling. I stepped out of the fireplace at St. Mungo's and brushed the dirt off my clothes. I headed to the main desk, looking for the right floor. I found it and walked up to it. Once there I sat down in a chair to wait.

I knew Josh would come find me when the baby was born. I was so excited I could barely sit still.

After about an hour, my eyelids started to droop. I tried to stay awake, but I was extremely tired. I finally gave up and fell into a light slumber.

"Peyton," Josh's voice interrupted my dreams. "Peyton, wake up."

I didn't want to wake up, I was having a dream where Kylee was having the baby and it was too good to miss. Josh was shaking my shoulders gently.

"Peyton, Kylee's had the baby, wake up."

I opened my eyes reluctantly.

"Huh?" I asked, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Kylee's had the baby, come on." He said, straightening up.

I suddenly remembered that it wasn't a dream and Kylee really was having the baby. I stood up, all sleepiness gone.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I demanded.

Josh grinned and led me down the hallway. We stopped at a door and he opened it softly, both of us walking in silently. Josh led me over to the hospital bed Kylee was lying in, asleep. On the left of her bed, was a clear plastic crib. Inside was a bundle of blankets. Josh went over and picked it up gently, then walked back over to me.

"Meet your new niece Aurora." He said, handing her to me.

I took her carefully and brought her to my chest.

She was the cutest little thing I had ever seen; her reddish-pink skin, her delicate little nose and mouth, her tiny, beautiful almond-shaped eyes. I smiled as happiness welled up inside me.

"She's absolutely perfect. Congratulations, Daddy." I whispered. Josh nodded, positively beaming with joy.

As I held my tiny little niece, I realized what day it was. It was the 26th of May, my birthday.

"She's _the_ best birthday present _ever_!" I said. As I said it, I realized I was 17, which meant I was legally an adult. Josh chuckled softly.

I handed Aurora back the Josh and he placed her gently back into the plastic crib.

I smiled up at him, "Mum and Dad would've been so proud."

He smiled back, a mixture of sadness and joy in his eyes.

"Thanks," he whispered. I nodded, and sat down in one of the two chairs next to Kylee's bed.

Two days later, we came home. Josh and Kylee had added on the house while I was at school. So now there were two more bedrooms, one for Aurora, and another guest bedroom.

A week later, we left for Josh and I's aunt's house. We went by the Floo Network. I stepped out of my aunt's fireplace and brushed myself off. My aunt scooped my into her arms the moment I was done.

"My, my, you've grown so much!" She said, holding me at arm's length.

My aunt hadn't seen me since I was ten. Hating family reunions is something Josh and I have in common, so we always made up excuses. But, since they hadn't seen Kylee since the wedding, and we have a new addition, we thought we should probably come this year.

She pulled me back to her chest. I just let her hug me, my arms hanging limply at my sides. It's not that I don't love my aunt, of course I do. It's just, my Aunt Susan is very clingy and likes to hover and pry, and it's very annoying.

"Now Susan, don't kill the girl!" My Uncle Bill said, saving me.

Uncle Bill and Aunt Susan are married, so Uncle Bill is only related to me by marriage, but he was still my favorite uncle.

"Hey Uncle Bill," I said, grinning up at him.

Uncle Bill was a tall, buff man with a bushy mustache.

"Hello Peyton." He said with a smile.

~*~*~*~

We apparently were the last ones to come, because all my other family was all ready here.

This was all Mums' family. We don't really talk to Dad's family much; they don't like us for some reason. Mum had two sisters and a brother: Aunt Susan, Aunt Nora, and Uncle Jerry. Grandma and Grandpa were here also, and of course all of my cousins.

Josh, Kylee, me, and my Aunt Susan and Uncle Bill are all sitting at the table, catching up.

"Oh Peyton, that's such a pretty necklace, where did you get it?" Aunt Susan asked.

I brushed my fingers over my necklace from Landon that I always wore.

"Oh, thank you; my boyfriend gave it to me." I said.

Aunt Susan frowned and sent Josh a disapproving look.

"Boyfriend?" She asked, "Joshua, she's much too young to be dating!"

Josh shrugged, "She's of age, Aunt Sue, I can't really tell her what to do any more."

"Oh that's ridiculous! She's still living in your house; you can tell her to do anything."

Josh nodded, "We'll have a talk later Peyton."

He looked at me, and I could tell from his laughing eyes and expression that he was thinking about the same thing as I was. We were both thinking about Christmas Eve, and mistletoe.

"Hey Peyton, wanna play exploding snap?" One of my younger cousins asked me.

I shrugged, "Sure, why not."

I didn't especially want to play, but I really didn't want to be at the table any longer. At least, not while Aunt Susan was still there. I knew if I stayed any longer she would go into a huge lecture about chastity or something like that, and I really didn't want to hear it right now.


	32. Locket

The next morning, I was woken up by three toddlers.

"U-gh!" I groaned as they all jumped onto my stomach.

"All right, all right! I'm up!" I said, pushing them off and sitting up.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, I went down to the kitchen.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" I asked.

Aunt Nora smiled, "Strawberry pancakes."

I grinned, "Mmm, my favorite."

After breakfast, Uncle Jerry and Aunt Kari took all the kids to the park and all the other adults went to Diagon Alley for things for the big barbeque tonight.

So the house was left empty besides me and Aunt Nora.

She was in the kitchen, tapping things and waving her wand.

"Want some help?" I asked.

She smiled, "Sure hun, get the eggs, will you?"

I nodded and took the eggs out of the refrigerator. I flicked my wand and they flew to Aunt Nora, and landed softly beside her.

"You know, your parents would've been so proud of you, Peyton." She said suddenly.

"Really?"

She nodded with a smile on her lips.

"Oh yes. You've turned into such a beautiful young woman. Josh has done a wonderful job raising you.

"Even if he does allow you to date," she added with a wink.

I smiled, "Thanks Aunt Nora."

"I want to show you something, follow me."

I did as I was told and followed her upstairs and to her bed room.

I watched as she dug in her closet. She came out with a sealed card board box. She sat down on her bed and opened it.

"Come here, sit down." She said kindly while patting the spot next to her.

I crossed the room and sat down curiously.

She opened the box and pulled out a picture, which she handed to me. It was a picture of my parents' wedding day. They were both smiling and waving to the camera. I couldn't help but smile at their happiness.

"You know close to nothing about your parents, and I want to change that. I don't think Elizabeth and Michael would want you to live wondering about them."

"Of course, Susan thinks you're still too young, but I disagree. You're an adult now, and you need to know."

I smiled, "Thanks, a lot."

"You're very welcome, it's my pleasure. Your parents actually met at school, your old school, Madam Tibbs's."

"That's so cool!" I said.

Aunt Nora nodded, "Susan and I also went there, but we were in different years. They met in first year, and were best friends forever afterwards. I knew Mike like Lizzie, and Lizzie told me herself that she liked him, but both were too afraid to tell each other. Finally, in their last year, to every one's relief, Mike finally got up the courage and asked Lizzie out."

I smiled at the information. It reminded me a bit of Landon and me.

"When the Anderson's first heard about it, they were furious. They even threatened Mike with disinheriting him."

"What!? Why?" I asked.

"The Anderson's were Pure-blood's Muggle haters. Our family is all Muggles and House-elf lovers. Naturally, our families didn't exactly get along. His parents tried everything to get him to break up with her, but he absolutely refused."

"When your father proposed, we all thought his dad was going to explode. But I guess they finally accepted it, because they were all at their wedding." She said with a chuckle.

"Your parents were very much in love, nothing could have separated them. Not even death. I'm sure they had their small disagreements, but that's how love goes."

"I really appreciate this, Aunt Nora, thank you."

She just smiled. I handed her back the photograph. She took it and set it back down in the box.

"I have something else for you."

She held out a closed fist. I put my hand out and she dropped it onto my palm.

I looked down and saw a delicate looking silver locket. It was oval shaped and had tiny, intricately wrought patterns in it.

"Lizzie would've wanted you to have this. You're so much like her, Peyton. More then you know."

"Where did you get this?" I asked, opening it. On one side was a tiny picture of my mum, on the other was dad. They were both smiling and waving, just like in their wedding picture.

I bit my lip as tears filled my eyes.

"I found it, in the wreckage of your house. The house wasn't completely burned to ashes from the flames. I added the pictures later. Now I'm giving it to you."

I put my arms around her in a hug.

"Thank you, so much." I whispered.

She hugged me back, "You're welcome."

We let each other go and I put the locket on. It was perfect, its chain was slightly longer then the chain of my emerald-embedded heart that Landon gave me, so I could wear them both. They even looked good together.

After Aunt Nora put the box back, we went back down to the kitchen and finished making the food.

I smiled to myself as I waved my wand. When I was little, I had always wondered about my parents. Whenever I asked about them, everyone avoided answering me. As I got older, I realized they would never tell me and I accepted, grudgingly, that I would never know. But now I knew a little bit about them. I would always like to know more, but at least I now had a necklace and their picture to always keep with me.

That night, after dinner and after the little ones were asleep we all gathered around the living room.

"Aunt Nora?" I asked, "Could you tell me more about my parents?"

The room went silent as everyone turned to look at Susan. She pursed her lips in disapproval, but said nothing.

Aunt Nora smiled at me and winked.

"Of course sweetie, what would you like to know?" She asked.

"Anything and everything," I said, glancing at Josh. His face was calm, but his eyes sparkled with excitement and I knew he was just as interested as I was.

My family spent that night talking about my parents. Everyone put in things, even Aunt Susan, but it was mostly Aunt Nora who talked.

I learned that Mom and Aunt Nora were the closest as sisters as well as age.

Later, after everyone had gone to bed, I lay awake, thinking. This was definitely the best family reunion I had ever been to, and we stayed another five days before going home.


	33. Friendly Visits

A week later, I sat in my bedroom, reading one of Kylee's book when Kylee herself yelled from the living room.

"Peyton! Sarah's here!"

I dropped the book, jumped off my bed and hurried to the living room fireplace.

"Sarah!" I squealed, hugging my blonde haired, blue eyed friend.

"Peyton!" She said excitedly, hugging me back.

I released my best friend from my old school.

"I've missed you so much!" I said.

"I know! I've missed you too."

I helped her carry her stuff to my bedroom, where we sat on my bed to catch up on each other's lives.

Sarah looked down at her watch, "I better send a message to my Mum. I promised I'd let her know when that I got here safely."

"Okay. S'fine by me."

Sarah left, and returned a few minutes later, a worried expression on her face.

"Uh Peyton?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Er-There's a strange guy in your living room, a girl too," She said.

If her expression wasn't so serious I would've thought she was just joking.

"Um, oo-kay." I said uneasily, standing up.

We made our way cautiously to the living room. I turned the corner expecting to find complete strangers, but who I saw brought a smile to my face.

"Landon! Emma!" I exclaimed.

They smiled back, but before either of them could say anything I pulled both of them into a tight three-person hug. Landon and Emma both laughed.

"Jeez, Peyt, I can't breathe!" Emma teased.

"Sorry," I said, letting her go and hugging Landon tighter.

I breathed in his familiar scent and felt warm inside. I looked up at him and he bent down and kissed me.

"I missed you," I said after kissing him back.

He grinned down at me, "I missed you too."

We finally let each other go, but I kept one of my hands in his.

"Introductions!" I announced.

"Sarah, this is my best friend Emma, and my best friend and boyfriend Landon. Landon, Emma, this is my best friend Sarah."

Emma pulled Sarah into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Sarah."

Sarah laughed, "You too, Emma."

Landon smiled at her and offered his hand. She took it and they shook hands.

After putting their bags in their appropriate guest bedrooms we went to the kitchen. Kylee was sitting at the table typing, probably more on her new book.

"Hey Kylee—Whoa! You're not fat anymore!" Emma said.

Kylee laughed, "Gee thanks Em, I feel so loved."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot to tell you guys!" I said, "She had the baby on the 26th of May."

"That's so cool! Congratulations!" Emma told her.

Kylee smiled, "Thanks."

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I said.

I went into my niece's bedroom and picked her up gently. She was sound asleep, and looked like an angel. I walked slowly back to the others.

"Awe, she's so precious!" Emma her voice low.

"She's beautiful, Kylee." Landon added with his voice lowered also.

Kylee smiled, her eyes sparkling happily, "Thanks."

"Her name is Aurora Elizabeth." I said.

"I wanna hold her!" Emma said.

I nodded and handed Emma Aurora gently. I was surprised to see Emma so calm, she was always so hyper.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so jealous!" She said, looking up at me.

I just grinned. After a few minute she handed Aurora back to me.

"Sarah?" She shook her head, but I understood. We had been friends the longest, but her parents had never let her come over here. I always went to her house, and we were both shocked to hear she could actually come over this year. She was 17 also, so I guess they decided it was time to not be so possessive.

"Landon?" I asked.

He suddenly looked nervous.

"I—er—she looks so…..fragile." He said.

"It's okay, you won't hurt her. I promise."

He nodded, but didn't look convinced. I handed Aurora over to him.

As I watched him look lovingly at my baby niece, I practically melted.

He looked up at me and smiled, his eyes sparkling. I smiled back and couldn't stop myself from thinking I wouldn't mind seeing this again in the future, only holding _our_ daughter.

Just then, Aurora yawned and stretched before opening her tiny eyes. She blinked several times. I knew it was coming a second before she let out a wail.

Landon looked up, panic in his beautiful icy blue eyes.

"What did I do?"

Kylee chuckled, "You didn't do anything, and she's just hungry."

Landon sighed, looking relived, "Oh, good."

Kylee took Aurora from him and took her to her bedroom.

"So, what do you all want to do?"

All three of them shrugged.

"Well that narrows it down a bit." I said sarcastically.

"Well, what _is_ there to do?" Sarah asked.

"We could talk, we could play a game, we could watch Muggle television, and we could go swimming. There's lot's to do." I said.

"Ooh! Let's go swimming!" Emma said excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" Landon asked.

Sarah agreed, so we all went to get ready. Josh appeared with a _pop!_ in the kitchen right as we were about to go outside.

"Hey everyone, where're you all going?" He asked.

"Oh we were just heading out to go swimming."

"Oh, okay. Have fun." Josh said.

Emma and Sarah had all ready gone out the door when Landon tapped me on the shoulder.

"I need to talk to Josh real fast, all right."

"Do you want us to wait for you?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Not it's fine, you three go on ahead."

"Okay," I said, leaving him behind. It was kind of weird, but I didn't really think about it too hard.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. Em?"

"No idea, don't look at me." Emma replied.

When Landon joined us 15 minutes later, we all tried to get him to tell us when he talked to Josh about. He said it was about work, but I had a feeling he was lying.

_Here we go again with the secret keeping,_ I complained to myself. _Well, at least this time Emma's just as in the dark as I am._

Emma, Landon, and Sarah stayed for a week, and then they had to go home. I would be going to Emma and Landon's house in a few weeks' time.


	34. Little Brother

It was the second week in July and I was getting ready to go to Landon and Emma's house. There was a knock on my opened door and I turned to see Josh standing there.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

I sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. It's just, what if they don't like me?"

"Peyt, they'd have to be crazy not to like you. What's not to like?"

"I'd rather not answer that…" I muttered.

He walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You know what; they are going to love you. And if they don't, they're missing out. Besides, it doesn't matter what they think. The only thing that matters is that you and Landon love each other and nothing will change that." He said.

I smiled, "Thanks Josh."

"You're welcome. Ready to go?" He asked again.

I nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

I picked up my suitcase and we both turned on the spot. I concentrated on Landon and Emma's house. I could have just come by myself but Josh thought it would be good to introduce himself. We landed with a small _thunk_ and I opened my eyes. We were standing in the Miller's foyer and the Miller's themselves were standing there, all waiting for us.

I was practically knocked over by Emma as she plowed into to me and pulled me into a fierce hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you too, Em but I can't breathe!"

"Sorry," she apologized, finally releasing me.

Landon stepped closer and I wrapped my arms around him. I blushed, very aware that his family was watching us. He kissed the top of my head and then turned around, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Everyone, this is obviously Peyton and Peyton, this is my family. Mum and Dad, little brother Logan and older sister Lori." He said.

Mr. Miller had dirty blond hair and brown eyes and Mrs. Miller had light blond hair and gentle blue eyes. Both Landon's siblings looked like him: blond hair and blue eyes; although, Lori had streaks of brown in hers, which I assumed she had put there.

"I'm glad to finally meet you all." I said, nervously.

"We're happy to meet you, Peyton, we've heard so much about you from Landon and Emma." Mrs. Miller said with a warm smile.

I returned the smile tentatively and put a hand on Josh's arm.

"This is my older brother Josh" I said.

Josh smiled and stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Mr. Miller grasped Josh's hand and shook it.

"It's great to meet you also."

Josh looked down at his watch, "I'm sorry but I must be going, I promised I'd go with my wife shopping."

"Oh not no worries, we understand." Mrs. Miller said cheerfully.

Josh smiled warmly and turned to me, giving me a hug.

"I told you not to worry." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled, "Yeah I know. Thanks."

He nodded and let me go.

"Have fun, and don't blow anything up!" He said playfully, and with that he turned and Disapperated.

Emma grabbed my arm, "Come on, you'll be sleeping in my room because Lori's in the guest bedroom."

"Yes! Party in our room!" I said.

I turned to pick up my suitcase, but it wasn't sitting where I had left it. I looked around and saw that Landon had it in his hand and was standing at the base of the staircase

"Come on, up the stairs" He said.

I followed him up the stairs, Emma behind me. There was a little platform at the top and then it turned left into a hallway. Emma gave me a tour and then we sat down in the dining room with something to drink. We were talking about the past few weeks when Lori walked in.

"So this is your little girlfriend." She said.

Landon didn't answer, only rolled his eyes.

"It's so amusing how you think you're in love."

"Yeah, because you have _so_ much more experience than me." Landon replied sarcastically. "You've had a total of what, five boyfriends?"

"Haha, very funny." She said with a sneer, "I'm serious Landon; you're just setting yourself up for heartbreak."

"You know Lori, just because _you_ can't seem to have a serious relationship doesn't mean I can't"

"You're seventeen! There's no way it's going to last, just wait and see."

"Yeah, well I disagree. Really, Lor, you don't have to take it out on me, I completely understand." Landon said.

"Ugh! You're such an annoying little git!" She said exasperatedly.

Landon grinned, "Yup, and proud of it."

Lori just rolled her eyes before stalking out of the room.

"Why do I get the impression that she doesn't like me?" I asked.

Landon sighed, "It's not that she doesn't like you, she just resents that I'm in a serious relationship and she's currently single."

"She keeps insisting it's not going to last, as if I care." He said, rolling his eyes again.

"Oh, okay."

The three of us just sat there in silence, sipping our drinks. Suddenly, Emma stood up.

"Well, I feel a romantic moment coming; I'll just leave you two alone."

And with that, she left the room. I smirked and Landon shook his head, a smile on his lips.

He moved his chair and leaned closer to me, taking my hands in his.

"Well, since we're now alone, we might as well take advantage of it." He said quietly.

"Oh, definitely." I agreed.

He grinned, and then kissed me softly. I kissed him back, just as gentle.

"Eww!" Said a voice from beside us. We both jumped and separated.

"Mum! Landon's snogging Peyton!" I turned to see Landon's little brother Logan staring at us.

I blushed; oh great, it was bad enough to be caught by his little brother, but he had to go and announce it to the whole house. Mrs. Miller came into the room.

"What are you talking about Logan? They're just sitting there." She said. "Come on; let's get you ready for bed."

I looked up and saw Landon biting his bottom lip.

"Er, sorry about that….I probably should have thought……"

"It's okay, let's just go find Emma." I suggested.

He nodded, "All right."

It was embarrassing that the whole house knew we had been kissing, but thankfully no one said anything about it.


	35. Italy

I awoke the next morning to Landon shaking my shoulder gently.

"Hey sleeping beauty, it's time to get up. Breakfast's ready, you hungry?"

I sat up and stretched, "Yeah, sure."

"Well come down in a few minutes if you want food." I nodded, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

Landon left the room and I got up and brushed my hair. I noticed Emma was all ready downstairs.

I walked down the stairs and joined the Miller's and Emma at the table.

"Morning everyone." I said.

"Good morning Peyt!" Emma replied cheerfully.

Landon smiled at me as I said, "Morning."

Mrs. Miller set the last plate of food down on the table and then sat down next to her husband.

"All right, dig in everyone."

"Peyton, have you ever been to Italy?" Mrs. Miller asked.

I swallowed the eggs I had just put in my mouth before answering.

"No ma'am. We don't really travel much because Josh doesn't get much time off."

"Well, that's perfect than. We're planning on spending several days over there." Mrs. Miller said.

"Brilliant, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"After lunch."

I nodded and continued eating.

Just as she said, after lunch we got everything ready. We were going to be there for five days. Apparently, the Miller's owned a cabin somewhere in the country side of Florence. Soon everyone was ready, and we all gathered in the living room.

"Since you've never been there before, you're coming with me. It wouldn't be good for you to just appear in the middle of Rome or someplace." Landon said, coming up next to me with a grin.

I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled. Lori walked into the room then, carrying her trunk. She glanced at our intertwined fingers and rolled her eyes at us. Thankfully though, she didn't say anything. I really didn't want her to dampen my happy mood. We all Apperated to the cabin with no difficulties and met in the living room again.

Cabin wise, this thing was huge. It was almost as big as my house. The living room wall facing the city had been replaced by glass and the opposite wall had a fire place in it. In a corner there was a little foyer like place that led to the front door. To the left of the living room was a small kitchen and a dining area. To the right, there was a hallway with four doors. Three were bedrooms and one was a bathroom.

_Great, one bathroom, seven people. _I thought.

"All right, sleeping arrangements; Logan and Landon you're in the second one on the left. Girls, you're all in the first on the left." Mrs. Miller said.

"What? But Mum!" Lori protested.

"Stop complaining, it's only for four nights." Mrs. Miller snapped. "It won't kill you."

Lori crossed her arms and let out a "humph!" as she stalked off to our room. Emma and I exchanged smirks before getting our stuff and taking it to the room.

The next day, right after breakfast we went to Venice. It was beautiful I enjoyed it, although it was kind of annoying traveling by water and having to use Muggle transportation.

I jumped awake, my heart pounding. I grabbed my wand instinctively and searched the room for any possible intruder. But then I heard the gentle beating of rain on the roof and windows of the cabin and realized it was thunder that had woke me.

I sighed in relief and lay back down. I could hear thunder rumbling in the distance and saw the sky outside the window light up from a strike of lightning.

After about fifteen minutes of lying there, I gave up trying to go back to sleep and took my covers off. It was chilly in the cabin, but I didn't mind. I walked over to the door silently and pushed it open the rest of the way. I walked silently towards the kitchen, maybe something to drink would help me go back to sleep.

I had made it to the living room when a flash of lightning lit up the room. I gasped in terror when I saw someone was sitting on the couch. I saw their head move but I couldn't see their face.

"It's all right Peyton, it's just me" I was relieved to hear Landon's voice.

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding in and walked over to the couch.

"Why are you out here?" I asked.

I saw him shrug with the help of another stroke of lightning.

"The storm woke me, and I love watching lightning storms so I figured I'd come out here."

"Oh. It woke me too, but I was just getting something to drink." I told him.

Lightning streaked through the sky once more and lit up the whole countryside, the scene was breath-taking. Thunder rumbled a ways away and few seconds later.

"Join me?" He asked me.

I nodded, but then I realized he couldn't see me very well and said, "Yeah."

I walked over and Landon slide into a lying position, patting the spot in front of him. I lay down on my side, setting my wand on the ground. Landon pulled a blanket over both us and I settled in closer.

The back of my head was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head. We just lay there, watching the storm pass. Before I knew it I was asleep. I hadn't even realized I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to someone's bare chest. I frowned in confusion, but then remembered last night. I could hear voices arguing in the hallway.

"It's totally inappropriate! If I had ever done that you would have killed me!" I recognized the whinny voice as Lori's.

"Lori, when you dated at home I didn't trust your boyfriends, not you. Besides, they only fell asleep." Mrs. Miller insisted.

"So! If it was me I would get grounded and my boyfriend kicked out! Now Landon does it and everything's fine?"

I looked up and saw Landon was still sleeping. I rubbed my hand down his arm to try and wake him, but he didn't respond. I kissed him gently and then put my lips to his ear.

"Landon," I whispered.

I kissed him again and this time his eyes opened. He frowned and gave me a questioning look. I put a finger to my lips and pointed towards the hallway.

"Listen." I mouthed.

He was still frowning and I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. Slowly a grin spread across his face.

"I think we might be in trouble." He whispered.

I grinned and nodded, "Oops."

"End of discussion, Lori. I refuse to argue with you about this!" Mrs. Miller said.

Lori made a noise of annoyance and then said, "Fine!"

Landon purposefully yawned loudly just then and Mrs. Miller looked over and saw us.

"Landon! Good, you're awake. It's time to get up."

"Ok, Mum." He said as he sat up the rest of the way.

I sat up also and stretched.

"Ugh," I complained, "sleeping on sofas make my back hurt."

Landon chuckled as we both stood up and went to our rooms. When I got to mine, Emma gave me a knowing look. I just grinned at her and we both had to hold back laughs when Lori stomped into the room. Mrs. Miller must have decided she didn't care about me and Landon on the couch, because she said nothing about it a t breakfast.

Lori kept shooting us glares all through the meal and refused to say anything to either of us. That was actually more of a blessing than a curse, but hey, we weren't going to tell _her _that.


	36. Beautiful Surprise

**Hey everyone! I thought I said something on the last chapter, but apparently I didn't......anyways, this is the last chapter =(. Sad, I know. But I will have an epilogue after this chapter. I'm so thankful to everyone who has stuck with this story till the end =) It makes me feel better knowing people actually like my stories! Haha. Please let me know what you think =) **

* * *

The Miller's saved the best for last. On the last day there, we went to Rome.

"Everyone ready?" Mrs. Miller asked.

We all nodded and started to go out the front door.

"Hold on, where's Landon?" Mr. Miller asked.

I looked around a noticed that Landon wasn't there anymore. He had been a few minutes ago. That was strange…

"I'll go find him." I offered.

Mrs. Miller nodded, "We'll be in the car."

I went to Landon and Logan's room. Just as I had thought, he was there, standing by his bed. His back was turned to me and he was looking down at something in his hands. I knocked on the open door.

"Landon? It's time to go, are you ready?"

He turned around with his hands behind his back and smiled at me. He seemed kind of nervous, which I thought odd, but I didn't think about it too long.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, everything's perfect. I'm ready, let's go."

I saw him slip something into his jacket pocket, but I couldn't see what it was. He walked over and linked our fingers together and we walked out to the car and got in. Thanks to magic, we got there in half the time it takes Muggles.

We went to all the major sights although it was kind of crowded.

"Everyone hungry?" Mr. Miller asked after a long day of sight-seeing.

Everyone agreed gratefully. We were all starving. Everyone agreed on a nearby restaurant and we walked over to it. I was about to follow the rest of the group inside when Landon pulled me aside.

"Can you wait a little bit longer? I want to show you something." He said.

"Sure, but won't they wonder where we went?"

He shrugged, "Mum and Dad'll figure it out."

"Alright, if you say so."

He nodded and led me to a deserted alleyway.

"Don't let go of my hand, understand?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes, but where are we going?"

Landon didn't answer, only spun around. Darkness swallowed us and I tightened my grip on his hand. We hit solid ground as I gulped in a breath of air.

I opened my eyes to see we were standing on a deserted hillside. There was a building in ruins next to us. It looked like one of the old Roman buildings from the Ancient times. I couldn't tell what it used to be, but I recognized some old crumbling Iconic and Corinthian columns. I turned around and gasped.

From the hillside I could see all of Rome. It was the most beautiful and breath-taking view I had ever seen.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking at Landon.

"I'm not really sure. I found this place on vacation once when I accidentally Apparated here. I've come here every vacation in Italy since."

"It's so beautiful and peaceful." I said.

He smiled and nodded, "That's why I like it so much."

We walked around the ruins, watching the sunset lighting up the Italian city a violent but beautiful red and orange. It made the view all the more amazing. We finally stopped and just stood there, looking at the view.

"Peyton, I didn't just bring you here for the view." Landon said his voice suddenly nervous.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

He was suddenly on one knee and holding both of my hands in his own.

"Peyton, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met. I'm so lucky to have you in my life, and have you as my best friend, as well as my true love."

My heart was racing, but I was still a little confused. Was he doing what I thought he was doing?

He let go of one of my hands and reached into his pocket. When I saw the little velvet case in his hand, I knew I was right. I gasped.

"I know we have a whole year left of school, but Peyton, I love you. _So _much, and I know we've only been dating for a little over half of a year, but I know you're the only one for me. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you."

He opened the case to reveal the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. My eyes welled up with tears.

"Peyton Marie Anderson, will you marry me?" He asked.

I laughed through my happy-tears and nodded while saying, "Yes, yes, yes! Of course, yes!"

His face lit into a smile and he stood up. We wrapped our arms around each other and he kissed my hair.

"I love you too, Landon. So, so much!" I told him.

I could barely breathe from the happiness bubbling up inside of me. We let go of each other and Landon took the ring gently form the case, slipping it gingerly on the ring finger of my left hand.

I smiled at him and kissed him. I pulled him closer, not wanting to ever let go. He kissed me back sweetly.

We separated and were silent for a while, just holding each other and watching as the city of Rome was slowly returning to its natural color and the light faded around us. I gasped as I remembered a time from last month.

"Last month, at my house, when you stayed behind when we went to the beach. You were asking Josh for permission, weren't you?" I asked.

He grinned, "I couldn't ask you without it, now could I?"

I laughed, "We both know Josh saying no wouldn't have stopped you."

He shrugged, "Yeah, but still, extra brownie points. Come on, let's go eat."

I nodded in agreement. We Disapperated to the restaurant and went inside. The waitress showed us to the table where the rest of the Miller's and Emma were sitting. They had ordered our food for us, and it was just arriving as we sat down.

"Where have you two been?" Emma demanded.

"We took a little detour." Landon said, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Tell me!" She whined.

I couldn't wipe the goofy smile off of my face, I was so happy. I lifted my left hand and wiggled my fingers, making the ring sparkle in the light.

Emma gasped, "No way!"

"Yes way!" I said.

We both squealed and hugged each other at the same time.

"You're getting _married!_" Emma said happily. I nodded and we hugged each other again. We finally calmed down enough to start on our food.

"Mum, Dad, did you know about this?" Lori demanded.

"Of course we did, dear. Welcome to the family, Peyton." Mrs. Miller said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Mrs. Miller." I said.

She clucked her tongue at me, "Oh please, call me Mum."

"Okay, Mum." I said. She smiled even bigger before taking a bite of her food.

"So, how did you pay for this?" I asked Landon as I admired my new engagement ring.

"Let's just say I'll owe Dad money for a really, really, long time." He said.

We all laughed, minus Logan who didn't get it and Lori who didn't think it was funny.

I couldn't believe how perfect this day turned out to be. I couldn't wait to go home and show Josh and Kylee and to tell Sarah about my wonderful news.

**There is a link on my profile for a picture of the ring. Go check it out! =)**


	37. Epilogue

**I'm sad but strangely happy to say that this is the end of this story. I hope I did it justice. Thoughts are always appreciated! I give special thanks to all of you have stuck with this story until the end =). I love you all. Thank you SO much for reading! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Once more, I looked up at myself in the mirror. My hair was curled, the top half up. My face was all done up with makeup, and I looked perfect.

"You ready, Peyt?" Emma asked, walked up next to me from behind. I nodded and picked up the skirt of my floor-length wedding dress. Going into the lounging area with Emma I saw that the back doors were opened wide.

Emma, Dani, and Sarah were all wearing lavender sleeveless, knee length dress. It was a sweetheart neck and had a bow wrapping around their mid sections, the skirt flowing outwards at the hip. Their hair was all curled but down.

My dress was white, of course and had a full, layered tulle skirt, and a piece of silky fabric that narrowed from the hip and made a small ball close to the left hip. It too was sleeveless, but had a different top to it and was slightly more elegant. I also had on a veil and a Goblin-made tiara.

Sarah, my maid-of-honor, handed me my bouquet and smiled at me. I returned the smile and took the flowers.

Three-year-old Aurora was wearing a lavender spaghetti strap dress that had darker purple metallic polka-dots all over it, and a solid lavender band across the chest, with strings on the left. Landon's six-year-old cousin, Steven, was the ring bearer and he wore a black tuxedo with a purple vest and tie, matching the groom's men.

The violin and piano duet started to play and Emma walked through the doors and down the outdoor aisle. Our entire backyard was filled with chairs and on the precipice was a small wooden platform and arch.

Once Emma was half way down the aisle Dani started on her way, followed by Sarah.

"You look so beautiful," said a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Josh standing there, his hands in his pockets. He was smiling, and I smiled back.

"Thank you. You clean up nice yourself." I said.

He grinned and moved beside me, offering me his arm, so I looped mine through it. Aurora and Steven started down the aisle together, and soon it was my turn. They stopped at the wooden platform and Aurora went left as Steven went right.

Then the music changed and everyone stood up, turning to look at me and Josh. I glanced nervously at all the people before finding those beautiful icy blue eyes I loved. Landon and I locked gazes and suddenly I was no longer nervous. His eyes sparkled lovingly and I smiled at him. His face lit up as he smiled back.

We had finally made it to the platform, and Josh passed my hand to Landon's before sitting in the front row next to Kylee.

Landon helped me up onto the platform before taking both of my hands in his and the little gray haired wizard opened the ceremony. Pretty soon we were at the vows.

"Do you, Peyton Marie Anderson, take Landon Joseph Miller to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health; in richer and poorer till death do you part?"

If at all possible, my smile got bigger as I looked into Landon's eyes and said, "I do."

Then the wizard turned to Landon as said, "Do you, Landon Joseph Miller, take Peyton Marie Anderson to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health; in richer and in poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," he said, staring into my eyes, a hug smile on his lips.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." The preacher-wizard announced. "You may now kiss the bride."

Landon put his hand on my neck the same time I put mine on his cheek. We both leaned in and our lips met just as the sun set beyond the horizon. The water behind us sparkled and turned golden from the sun. We had timed the ceremony perfectly, just as planned. After a few moments we parted and turned towards the crowd. The music started once again and Landon and I walked back down the aisle, where we accepted our guest's congratulations in front of the back doors.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The chairs disappeared with the wave of Mum's wand, to be replaced by an enormous canopy tent that was large enough to cover everyone. Tables, chairs, and a wooden dance floor set themselves up beneath it. Floating candles inside glass balls where emanating light so that everyone could see.

"May I have this dance," Landon's soft voice said, offering his hand for me to hold. I took it and smiled.

"Of course," I replied as he started to lead me onto the wooden dance floor. Once there we settled into the slow rhythm the orchestra was playing.

"So, Mrs. Miller, what do you think?" He asked as he spun me around.

"Well, your dancing could improve, but not too bad." I teased him.

He rolled his eyes, but a smile was on his lips.

"This is more than my wildest dreams, thanks to Em. And I like the sound of 'Mrs. Miller'"

Landon chuckled and said, "me too," before kissing me softly.

I couldn't believe it had already been three years since Landon had proposed to me on that Italian hillside. Time seemed to fly by. After Hogwarts graduation, Landon got an internship at St. Mungo's and started training as a healer. As for me, I have a job as a seamstress in a robe shop in Diagon Alley.

After dancing with Josh, Dad (my father-in-law), and a few others I finally got to sit down and catch my breath. Josh came over to where I was, Aurora on his hip. Landon came from the other direction moments later. Josh set Aurora down and gestured for me to stand.

"I know it's your wedding day and all, but could I borrow Peyton for a moment?" Josh asked Landon, who smiled.

"Of course," he stood back up and picked Aurora up.

"Wanna dance, Rora?" He asked her.

Rora nodded excitedly, "Yay! Dance!" She said, "Dance, unctle Ladon."

Landon grinned as he took Aurora to the dance floor. I followed Josh a little ways away from the tent and the party.

He smiled at me and said, "Welcome to the wonderful and rewarding life of marriage. Congratulations, Peyton. I'm so proud of you, and I know Mum and Dad would have been too."

Tears stung at my eyes as I smiled back at him, "Thank you, Josh. That means a lot to me."

He nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"I know you really love each other, and I'm so happy for you. I know you'll have a wonderful life together."

I hugged him back tightly, not caring that I was probably wrinkling both my dress and his tux.

"Yeah, well, I've had a good example of true love from my big brother."

I gave him a good squeeze before letting go, Josh doing the same. Together we went back to the party, where I went to go find Emma. I found her and Sarah talking to Kylee at the table next to the wedding parties'.

"I'm so happy for you, Peyton! Congratulations!" Emma said, standing up and hugging me tightly. I laughed as I hugged her back.

"Thank you, Emma." I smiled at her and glanced at her left hand, "now we can focus on _your_ wedding."

She grinned and nodded, "Yep!"

Just then Seth came up from behind her and kissed her cheek.

"There's my girl. Ready to dance?"

Emma laughed, "Ready to dance your socks off!"

Seth chuckled as Emma dragged him towards the dance floor. I smiled at them as I sat down next to Kylee.

"How are you doing?" I asked, gesturing to her swollen stomach.

"Well I will definitely be glad when this little one comes out and joins us out here." She said, tracing random patterns on her belly with her index finger.

I laughed, "Me either."

Landon showed up minutes later, informing me that it was time to cut the cake. The cake was served, and I sat at my table, holding Landon's hand. My life was perfect. I was surrounded by the ones I loved the most, and I had just got married to the most wonderful man in the world. Nothing could have ruined that day, even if it tried because I was far too blissful.


End file.
